Our Home
by khooxp
Summary: The Blitzkrieg Boys are being sent to different homes by Mr Dickenson, who wants to let them grow up normally. Tala will be staying with Max, Bryan with Tyson, Ian with Rei and Spencer with his family. Will the Blitzkrieg boys enjoy their stay? Or will they still prefer going back to the abbey? Different chapters will show different Blitzkrieg boys.
1. Prologue

XP: Hello! New fic. Just wanted to share this before I quit writing for awhile for exams. This will be updated in about late november.

This fic is about the Blitzkrieg boys being sent to different homes to live normally. Unlike what I normally do, I made the Blitzkrieg boys like the abbey instead, unlike other fics which showed their hatred and fear of the abbey. It's an interesting new perspective to write from! :D

Tala will be staying with Max in America, Bryan will be staying with Tyson in Japan, Spencer will be staying with his old family in Russia, and Ian will be living with Rei in the rural parts of China.

For those wondering, what about Kai? Kai is staying with Mr Dickenson.

Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!

* * *

*****Start of prologue*****

_Child soldiers. That's what we were._

_Besides beyblading robots, we were trained to be useful in a variety of needs._

_We fought under commands, sliced through everything in our way, and removed all obstacles to reach the top._

_We killed and slaughtered threats._

_Under the name of Biovolt._

_We were taught that winning was everything._

_We were raised like dogs and we bit like one._

_Even if we don't want to, we recognize the hand that feeds us, and we are loyal._

_Without Biovolt, would I even be alive?_

_I would've starved on those cold empty streets._

_They gave me a name._

_They gave me clothes._

_They gave me a place to stay._

_I had food and water as long as I was strong enough._

_There was meaning to my existence, instead of me dying a dog's death in the alley._

_They gave me a title, they gave me pride and joy._

_They often used pain, but I've gotten so used to feeling pain that it was like breathing._

_It hurts, but pain is now familiar._

_I do not hate them for their routine._

_Their experimentations, however rough, made me stronger._

_They taught me words and showed me how to live._

_Biovolt was the place that raised me._

_So why are they taking me away?_

_Why are they sprouting words about child abuse and cruelty?_

_Why are they sending us all away and separating us?_

_My brothers that I spent years in cells with. People whom I've shared thick and thin. Glory, defeat, heaven and hell, we got through everything together._

_What right do they have to make decisions for us!?_

"Calm down, Tala," Mr Dickenson soothed.

"I will not," Tala snarled. "You have no right to do this!"

"I have every right, Tala," Mr Dickenson frowned. "All of you boys are underage. You need to be relocated to good families... especially since all of you didn't enjoy your childhood."

"Wherever you send me, I will create trouble," Bryan sneered.

Spencer was quiet. They had managed to find his family. He had an older brother, two twin little brothers and a little sister, and a mother. He couldn't quite forgive his mother for selling him away, but the money had been necessary to take care of his newborn sister. He wanted to try staying with them, because his sister loved him on sight when she saw him, and his little brothers made his heart melt.

"You're sending me off to the mountains?! Me?!" Ian asked in disbelief as he read his letter.

"I don't care, I want to go back to Biovolt," Tala insisted, causing shocked looks and pity to be showered on him from the other BBA members.

"Poor boy..."

"No where else to go..."

"Doesn't he understand what they've done...?"

"Second that," Bryan tore his letter apart.

"..." Ian was still thinking. He loved his team. He wanted to stay with them, but... to go back to the hell named Biovolt...

"Hey Ian! Hurry up and decide, ya whimp!" Bryan snarled. Pausing for a second, Ian tore his away as well.

"We don't blame you, Spencer," Tala said firmly when Spencer looked at them guiltily. "Your blood siblings are simply precious. Protect them well."

"Yes. Thank you, captain," Spencer bowed his head.

"Tearing the letter away doesn't solve anything," Mr Dickenson explained. "The three of you are still being sent to live in different countries, and if you continue this behavior, we will ensure that you cannot even contact each other."

Tala's face fell.

"Tala, let's just kill him," Bryan growled, cracking his knuckles.

"No, Bryan," Tala sighed. "He is a normal human being. And an old man." Tala had morals.

"We can decide for ourselves what to do when we're eighteen right?" Ian asked.

"Yes, you can. By then you are deemed an adult," Mr Dickenson clarified.

"You can't force us!" Bryan huffed, crossing his arms. "What are you gonna do if I'm not gonna leave? Drug me? Huh?"

"Your bitbeasts and beyblades are with us," Judy piped up.

"That's dirty!" Tala stood up in his rage, slamming the table.

"What makes you different from Biovolt then? Stealing bitbeasts," Ian jibed lightly.

"We had no other choice but to do this! Would you cooperate with us if not for this? This is for your well being in the end!" Judy retorted.

"Anyway, as agreed, Tala will be staying with Max, Bryan with Tyson, and Ian with Rei, no arguments," Mr Dickenson declares, dapping at the sweat on his forehead with his handkerchief.

"Fuck this shit," Bryan growled agitatedly.

_I agree._

_Why did you have to 'save' us?_

Reluctant glances were exchanged.

"Can't we at least stay together?" Ian pleaded. He was the most dependent in the group. He had to have team mates around! Only when he was around team mates would he show his real, cheeky attitude. When he was alone he was quiet and sullen. Ian didn't like it. Plus, staying with Rei meant being in the wilderness. No electronics! That was hell! No easy access to tools for pranking! He was going to act like an utter brat to make them send him back!

"I'm sorry, Ian," Mr Dickenson shook his head. The psychologist said that they had to be apart from each other due to bad influence and dependency. "Men, can you please help them prepare for their stay? Thank you."

The bba personnel moved, standing beside each Blitzkrieg Boy.

Helplessly, they stood up, harsh glares on their faces. There was nothing they could do with their beyblades captive.

*****End of prologue*****

* * *

XP: Please tell me what you think about it so I can mull it over and improve the fic.

Suggestions and criticism are welcome as they help me to create better chapters!


	2. Ian in China (One)

XP: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist writing T_T I'm supposed to be studying my butt off now.

Anyway, thanks to my reviewers! Thank you, **some stuff**, **Vixen-Von-Rouge**, **Rangerapprentice** and **Dane Serfani!**

_Background: The Blitzkrieg Boys are being sent to different places to live with different families. In this chapter, we show Ian in Rei's village. _

Ian is the easiest to write, for me :)

Hope you like it!

* * *

*****Ian's chapter start*****

Ian frowned unhappily as he was brought to the village. All he could see, were straw and wood huts, forests and wilderness. Not one drop of technology! No way of escape accept for blindly entering the forests. It was such a rural, tiny village. He could hear the laughter of the village kids as they played and beybattled nearby, and saw busy women doing laundry, and men going out to catch food for the day.

"Welcome to the village, Ian," Rei offered with a bright smile.

Maybe Rei wasn't so bad, but it didn't mean that Ian would get along with him. Ian could deal with him for one full day, probably, but to live together for weeks, months and years might be a problem. Still, to him, he got one of the better deals. After all, Bryan was staying with Tyson! The two hot-heads would surely clash due to their stubbornness.

"Oh hey, look who's here, one of the Russian bastards," Kevin commented from his perch on top of the tree.

"Kevin!" Mariah chided, from another nearby tree. "That's mean!"

"Oh~ So cats do like to climb trees," Ian mocked back. "Can you come down, you poor kitties? Shall I go get help?"

"Why you little-!" Kevin snarled, jumping down in front of Ian. "I oughta-"

"Kevin. Stop," Lee commanded, appearing from the shadows behind a tree. "No fighting. He will be staying with us for a long time." Lee turned to Ian. "Hello, Ian. I hope we all get along."

Ian snorted. He could see the displeasure on Lee's face. Lee was probably forced to go along with this and was being civil to him to listen to the orders of his elders.

Ian sulked. But he did realise they were making an effort to continue speaking japanese to him instead of their native chinese. He could hear the complicated mumblings of a foreign language behind him. He appreciated that. Not that he would voice it out, of course.

"I'll show you where you stay," Rei piped up, as Gary moved forward to help grab Ian's luggage. "You'll be staying in my house. All of us stay close to each other though, so you can look for any of us if you need help."

"Thank you," Ian mumbled, trudging his feet to follow them. Rei smiled at his words.

He was, of course, shown into a tiny hut. There was barely anything! There were futons on the floor and a cupboard at the side. It was appalling. No refrigerator and no aircon?! Well he guessed he could deal. The abbey was just like this after all, with its cells. But it was way cooler over there! It was like being in a sauna currently.

"Sorry that it's a bit small," Rei said sheepishly. "We eat meals together at the elder's hall, where everyone is gathered."

Ian blinked, thinking for a moment. Where were Rei's parents? "Hey, where are your parents?"

"The White Tigers are all orphans," Rei said simply, causing a look of shock to cross Ian's face. Rei gave a little smile when he saw it. "We lost our parents in the war. But it's alright. Everyone in the village is really friendly and we feel like one big family." Rei cheered up, beaming. "Would you like to go see the other kids? I help to teach them beyblade. They're really cute."

Teaching...? Was it like the mass beyblading trainings in the abbey? With his curiosity piqued, Ian nodded.

The white tigers were waiting outside for them, and together they went to an area slightly further away from the village, where there was a large clearing. Many kids were already beyblading in beydishes made by wood. They all looked up when the White Tigers arrived.

"Lao shi!" They greeted. (1)

Afterwards came complicated babble of chinese as the kids excitedly talked to the white tigers. Some of them were gesticulating at him curiously, wondering who the outsider was. Ian saw that all of them had golden eyes and feline like features. They really were a clan of cat people.

Ian sat at the side and watched disbelievingly as Rei patiently coached them on beyblading techniques while the other White Tigers helped give pointers to those who were battling. It was just so... lax. All of the kids were laughing and enjoying themselves, and in Ian's eyes, making a fool of beyblading and not taking it seriously. Ian snorted to himself, thinking condescendingly. Then again, what did he expect of village kids?

"Yao gen wo wan ma?(2)" A small chinese boy asked him. He was dressed in traditional chinese clothing, and had red hair as red as Tala's, but had gleaming golden eyes.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell did you just say?" Ian quirked an eyebrow.

"He wants to play with you," Mariah explained, being close to where they were as she judged a beybattle.

Ian thought about it as the boy waited patiently. Maybe he should utterly thrash the boy and send him home crying. Making he should send all of them home crying. Then maybe he'd be kicked out of the village.

"Okay then," Ian replied, standing up and dusting himself off.

A crowd of other boys and girls gathered as they wanted to see the new boy's abilities. Ian's lips curled into a smirk as they stood on the opposite sides of the beydish.

"Let it rip!"

Ian's beyblade sent the other's flying once it was launched, making the beyblade fly into the air. It was over before it started.

There was silence for a moment as Ian stared at the boy, gauging his reactions.

"Wa!" The other children cheered, and started to talk amongst themselves.

"Ian, wasn't that too harsh?"Lee questioned at the little boy stared at where his beyblade had landed.

"Duo yi ci!(3)" The other boy looked back at Ian excitedly. "Gen wo wan!(4)" He repeated. He dashed to go get his beyblade, standing back at the beydish, looking up at Ian with twinking eyes.

_Okay, if that's the way he want it_, Ian shrugged.

That day, Ian understood the perseverance of nekojins. He defeated the boy over and over again, as Lee watched their match. Lee was offering new advice and pointers each round, and over time, the boy had slowly lasted longer and longer before Ian defeated him. Before they realised, the sky had already darkened. Ian had approximately beaten the boy 50 times. Still, the boy was cheery as he bowed to Ian, thanking him for his matches.

Strange boy, Ian thought to himself, forgetting his original goal of beating him until he cried. In the abbey, almost every boy cried when they lost. Then again, it was because they had to receive punishments.

"Ian, it's time for dinner," Rei informed, wiping the sweat from his eyebrow, panting tiredly. Ian himself had barely broken a sweat. However, he had seen Rei fighting against Kevin and many other boys.

"Xie xie lao shi!(5)" The many children bowed, before laughing and racing each other to the dining hall.

"Do you do this everyday?" Ian quirked an eyebrow.

"There's not much else to do," Rei admitted. "Well, if you like, though, you can come everyday. I'll show you some other hang out spots. Like maybe the river. You can fish and swim there."

Ian nodded slowly.

"Heck no, he's coming with us everyday?" Kevin gagged. "I don't wanna see his face everyday."

"Kevin!" Mariah frowned. "The elders told us to take good care of him."

"Aww, too bad for little kitty boy," Ian cooed. Obviously he has found his main target for annoying.

"Don't call me that, you shortie!" Kevin snarled.

"Aww, what's wrong? Want some milk?" Ian mocked.

"Okay, you two need to stop this, we're reaching the dining hall," Lee said firmly.

When they entered, Ian was shocked to hear the loud bustling of excitement. There were round tables everywhere, with the seats taken and filled up by many children, a few adults and a lot of elders. Wow. Ian blinked as he was led to a large table at the side. Suddenly, there was silence as an elder stood in the middle, speaking chinese loudly.

Ian stumbled when Lee gave him a light push. "Go on, Ian. The elder wants to introduce you."

Tentatively, Ian made him way around the cramped tables, until he stood next to the elder with a looked of hesitance.

There was even more chinese spoken and from it Ian could hear "Ian Papov" and "Blitzkrieg Boys".

Then there was clapping and cheering and Ian made his way back self-consciously, seating in the seat Rei left open for him.

There were many chinese dishes on the table, and Ian picked up his chopsticks, poking at his bowl of rice. He was not accustomed to eating with so many people. There was about ten people every table.

"Do you know how to use the chopsticks? Want me to get you a fork?" Rei asked nicely.

"It's fine," Ian shook his head. He managed to use to chopsticks quite well despite his incorrect holding method. He held them like a pen.

The food was nice, Ian admitted. But he would definitely get sick of it in a few weeks, given that the food was almost always the same. Plus, while the excited buzz of chatter in the air was nice right now, it wasn't guaranteed that he wouldn't be annoyed by it a few days later. There was just an aura of unity and warmness in the air, while made you feel at home.

When they were done, Rei led him outside. "We bathe in the river," Rei said awkwardly, knowing that a disappointed look would fall on Ian's face. "The guys bathe first, then the girls bathe when it is much darker."

Ian nodded stiffly. He followed Rei. He was used to mass bathing in the abbey, but there were always the Blitzkrieg Boys with him. They reached the river, and they could see a handful of village boys already laughing and playing in the river. Their clothes were strewn about or hung on trees, and their shoes were set a few footsteps away from the edge of the river. Rei took of their shoes, and hesitantly, Ian followed him. Rei then led him to a large tree and started to take off his clothes, showing the multiple scars on his body.

"Are those... from Bryan?" Ian murmured, resisting the urge to lightly run his fingers along those scars.

Rei nodded, quickly getting into the water as he felt self-conscious under Ian's scrutiny. Once in the water, he regained his confidence and smiled up at Ian, before turning away and swimming towards where the White Tigers, minus Mariah, were. Ian soon stepped into the water as well, hanging out near the water's edge. When he looked up, he could see the beautiful sunset in the horizon, and as the water's waves lapped at his body in a steady, soothing rhythm, Ian thought that maybe this place wasn't so bad afterall.

He closed his eyes as he relaxed, tense shoulders dropping.

When he opened them again, the sky had darkened, and Rei was beside him, looking up at the starry sky. In the rural parts of China, the sky was free from pollution, and hundreds of twinkling stars could be seen shining up in the sky, making Ian stare in awe.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Rei whispered.

Ian nodded. He wished the Blitzkrieg boys could see this with him.

"Rei, why are you still talking with him?" Kevin whined, swimming over.

"Come on Kevin, Ian isn't that bad," Rei frowned.

"Is someone jealous?" Ian teased, and Kevin bristled.

"No!" Kevin shouted, drawing the gazes of several boys. "It's just that... Rei finally came back and... all he does is be with you because you're the new boy!"

Ian sweatdropped. "You just admitted it, kid."

"Aw, Kev," Rei said sympathetically. "I'm sorry... I promise I'll pay more attention to you."

"Kevin, stop bothering Rei," Lee pulled Kevin away gently as the boy sulked. "Sorry Rei. He just misses you."

"I know," Rei smiled, reaching out and ruffling Kevin's hair.

"Ugh. I can't watch this any longer," Ian rolled his eyes, getting out of the river. He tugged on his clothes quickly.

"See you back at my house. Don't wander too far," Rei warned carefully.

"Yeah, yeah," Ian waved his hand as a dismissal, leaving quickly. "Cats are such an affectionate bunch..." He found Rei's house with some trouble, before going in and rummaging through his bag. He opened his laptop, checking for internet connection first. Obviously, there was no such luck. Being the hacker of the Blitzkrieg team, Ian has received technological gadgets, like this laptop. And after they were out of Biovolt, Ian insisted for a psp. Mr Dickenson had bought him one.

Switching it on, Ian started to play mindlessly on his futon until Rei came back. Rei smiled at him, taking off his shoes at the door. He moved in and started to heat a kettle, intent on brewing some tea before he slept, probably a habit. He sat next to Ian and watched him kill monsters for a little bit. "Max and Tyson liked games like that too," Rei said with a grin. "Although I'm a total noob. They made me try and couldn't get off my case about how much I sucked for days."

"That's too bad," Ian replied, no hint of mockery in his voice. He wasn't really empathetic either. But Rei was happy with his response. At least he was being responsive, not being a jerk and throwing out hostility. Rei started to pour tea into two small cups, handing one to Ian.

Ian sipped at it gently, careful not to scald his tongue as he paused his game. Rei finished before him, and set his cup down near the kettle. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. See you tomorrow morning, Ian."

Ian nodded, and he soon finished up as well, lying on the floor. As he laid down, all the foreign scents of the wood, the tea, and herbs invaded his senses. He rolled around, as it was too warm to settle in one spot. He could hear the crickets chirping loudly outside, as well as the mating calls of numerous insects outside that he couldn't name. It was loud and annoying, and when Ian closed his eyes, the sounds only sounded more amplified. Frustrated as he couldn't sleep, after what seemed like hours, he slipped out of the house, sitting at the porch.

"This sucks," Ian sighed. He could hear the light snoring of some of the villages as well. Ian slapped at his arm as a mosquito attempted to bite him. Ian yawned tiredly. He continued to look up at the dark sky, twinkling with the little white stars. He missed the Blitzkrieg boys already. He missed the deadly silent cells of the abbey. He missed the cool floor and walls. He missed his team mates that slept curled up close to each other. He was even missing the smell of blood, because this place smelt so foreign and clean, in a way. The air suddenly felt way too fresh now.

He missed training until the brink of exhaustion, because then he could fall right asleep. Now, his body was under stimulated, unused to doing nothing. Ian suddenly felt the itch to move and exercise, and got up on his feet. He used his memory to go back to that large clearing. He started to practice his launching repeatedly, into the wooden beydish. He heard rustling of leaves, and turned sharply, calling out without thinking.

"Tala?"

"Huh? No, I'm not Tala," Mariah replied in confusion.

Ian frowned and turned back to his mindless launching. In the past, whenever he couldn't sleep, Tala would be up along with him. Because Tala was an extremely light sleeper, unlike Bryan and Spencer.

"...Couldn't sleep?" Mariah asked awkwardly, twirling a lock of her pink hair.

"Speaking the obvious much?" Ian snorted.

Mariah ignored the light jibe. "I... I heard about what the abbey boys go through. I overheard parts of the meeting that Lee and Rei were in along with Mr Dickenson and the bba people. I'm sorry about Kevin's attitude to you until now. He doesn't understand. Lee is trying his best to be nice, and Rei is naturally friendly. I hope that you will find your stay here pleasant."

"Don't pity me," Ian replied harshly. He could clearly hear it in Mariah's tone.

Mariah flinched. "I wasn't!"

"You think you guys are so kind for tolerating me?" Ian huffed. "I'd rather be back in the abbey!"

"What? But the abbey tortures and mistreats underaged boys..." Mariah replied in confusion.

"Like your warm and humid villages isn't a deviant form of torture?" Ian responded with an amused smirk. "Like being thrown into a foreign land and being torn from the people you know isn't torture?"

"How rude! Our village is perfectly nice!" Mariah placed her hand on her hips in agitation. "At least we don't hit boys until they pass out! We don't kill millions of little boys who don't make the mark!"

"Oh yeah? And who was the one cursing and glaring at the Blitzkrieg boys in hatred and wishing we'd die?" Ian retorted.

"W-well! That was when you guys just stole our bitbeasts! I didn't know that Biovolt was the mastermind! I didn't know that they beat you and trained you to follow their commands..." Mariah's hands dropped down from her hips, and her eyes were now downcast.

"Oh? And knowing about Biovolt changes your opinion of me because of what?" Ian scoffed, a cynical smirk forming on his lips. "In the end, aren't you just showing me a twisted sense of pity just to feel better about yourself because your life is _soooo _much better than me?"

Mariah was flabbergasted by the hostility in Ian's voice. "No! I just feel bad that I've been wronging you guys, and when I knew about the horrible things you went through, and the things you never had, I just... I feel so sad. That's why, I want us all to get along while you're here, and maybe we can show you what you've missed out on!"

"Show me what I've missed out on, in this kinda shithole?" Ian questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Tears were starting to form in Mariah's eyes as her words didn't reach Ian.

"Hey! Why are you making my sister cry?" Lee appeared, pushing Mariah behind his back protectively, a look of distrust on his face.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Ask her why she bothered me in the first place."

"Lee... Lee, it's not his fault," Mariah said weakly. "Making him feel welcome takes time, afterall."

"But he hurt your feelings!" Lee growled protectively.

"Kitty-boy, I live by hurting people's feelings," Ian smirked.

"But you don't have to anymore!" Mariah wailed, not understanding Ian's logic.

"Come on Mariah, you need to calm down before you wake the village," Lee hushed, patting his little sister's back as tears ran down her cheeks in frustration and hurt.

He led her away, presumably back to their house, as Lee glared behind him at Ian. Ian just stuck his tongue out childishly at the man.

"This sucks," Ian mumbled again, closing his eyes as he sat down on the cool ground. The crickets sounded louder than ever. He had just managed to get even more enemies. Well, he had no doubt that Mariah and Rei would try to _change him_ though. Right now, in this foreign land, Ian felt the loneliest he had ever been, and he sighed as he wondered how the Blitzkrieg boys were doing.

_It's hard to believe, but I do miss the abbey..._

**_***End of Ian's chapter***_**

* * *

XP: Here are the translations!

_1)Lao Shi: Teacher_

_2) Yao gen wo wan mah? Do you want to play with me?_

_3)Duo yi ci: One more time!_

_4)Gen wo wan: Play with me!_

_5)Xie xie laoshi: Thanks teacher!_

XP: Do you think I should do rotation? (Send the Blitzkrieg Boys to different places again after a week or something) Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Tala in America (One)

XP: Thanks for waiting guys! Exams are not over yet but I wanted to publish this :)

This chapter shows our favorite captain!

Background: Tala is sent to Max's house to stay with him and his mum. He will be attending Max's school, which I stereotyped for amusement and storyline. I don't really know much about the Allstars so I did a bit of research. Hope I portray them right.

Thanks to **Pheonix09**, **Rangerapprentice**, **IceKrystal**, **some stuff** and **Regiita** for reviewing!

* * *

_*****I'm on a plane to hell*****_

Tala's plane landed in New York City, in America. He was led out by bba personnel, and brought to a waiting area with his luggage. He waited patiently in the swarm of people, disgusted by the loud chatter all around him. He refused to talk to the bba workers who were trying to engage him in a friendly conversation. Soon, he could see a head of blond hair running towards him.

"Tala!" Max greeted cheerfully, waving his hand enthusiastically to catch the redhead's attention. Max's mom followed behind him. "Tala, welcome to America!"

Tala nodded in acknowledgement as Max rushed to him, taking his luggage from his hands. "We're going to be living together from now on. It'll be fun!" Max said enthusiastically with a wide smile.

_Fun...? _

Tala snorted. As if. He could already see the strained smile of Max's mom, the forced politeness on her face.

"Tala, now that you'll be living with us, I expect you to adhere to our rules, okay?" Judy warned.

"Aw, mum, he just came!" Max pouted. "Leave that stuff for until we get home. Come on Tala!"

Tala followed the little blond until they were out of the airport. He waited patiently as they loaded his luggage into the back of Judy's car.

"Tala, I will be sending you to school with Max. It's an english school. Is that okay with you?" Judy spoke slowly and carefully from the front seat as she drove.

"Yes. I understand english perfectly," Tala rolled his eyes, which went unseen by Judy.

"You will attend tomorrow, understand? I expect you to behave there. It is a prestigious school, and I had to pull favors to get you in there," Judy said sternly. "There will be no fighting, no skipping of lessons."

_This is different from the abbey how...? _Tala raised an eyebrow. It was all commands with this woman.

"Tala? Did you hear me?" Judy looked back.

"Yes," Tala replied quietly. Then, a bit sarcastically, he added, "Ma'am."

"You can call me Mum like Max does," Judy offered, which caused Tala to gag a little, face crunching up to show his disgust, making Max giggle a little. "Or you can call me Judy, alright?"

"I agreed to adopt you because Max is an only child, so I thought he might be lonely at home, as I work often," Judy explained.

_Read between the lines, and it means, "You are Max's playmate and you should play nice."_

Tala scoffed. Up until now, there was no concern of any sort from the woman. She was all business. And sending him here will allow him to live a normal childhood and experience family warmth...?

"Tala? Are you alright? You're very quiet. Are you jetlagged?" Max asked softly, looking at him curiously beside him.

Tala cannot understand how Judy has a child like Max. Must be the genes from his father. Tala shook his head, dismissing Max's concerns.

"Mum made it so that you'll be in all my classes, so you don't have to worry," Max said sweetly. "I'll help you get used to being here."

Tala nodded quietly. He had nothing against this boy. The ones he had problems with were the adults. In his eyes, adults were the ones at fault. Like Mr Dickenson, who made his forced decisions against their wishes for their _wellbeing_. Like Judy, who was the one who suggested stealing their beyblades and bitbeasts so they would have no choice but to listen. He gave people the benefit of the doubt unless that did something to anger him, which Max has not done yet.

The car fell silent again, and Max played with his fingers nervously, while Tala stared out of the window, his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest.

"Tala, I know you didn't have a choice in coming here," Max whispered. "Still, I hope you'll enjoy being here. Mum's not that bad when you get to know her. And the All Stars are all nice people too."

Tala just nodded, not really believing Max but responding to be polite.

They soon reached their home. It was a relatively rich neighborhood. Neighbors greeted them as they went in. To Tala, it was sickening, all the pleasantries being exchanged. He could hear gossip a few houses away, talking about a lady who got a divorce as her husband had an affair. He saw them stop when a lady walked near them, and then he could hear the sympathies being showered. Disgusting.

"Your room is up the staircase! Actually, it's more of our room," Max smiled, pulling Tala's luggage in. Tala watched in light amusement as Max struggled with it at the stairs. He went forward and took it, lifting it easily.

"S-sorry," Max said awkwardly, embarrassed by his lack of strength.

"Thank you," Tala replied instead, dropping the bag he carried on his shoulders into Max's arms. It was much lighter. Tala lifted his suitcase effortlessly and began scaling the stairs. Max beamed, cheering up easily.

_This boy_, Tala regarded Max from the corner of his eyes. _His emotions are easily influenced. He wouldn't survive if he was in the abbey. _

_...But it isn't a bad thing, his feelings. _Tala mused.

"That's mum's room. Ours is at the end," Max informed, rushing forward to open the door for Tala. Tala went in, and saw a bunk bed at the side of a large room. Max's beyblade was on the bunk bed below, so he guessed his was on top. Setting down his suitcase, he took his bag from Max and flung it to the top bunk bed.

"This cupboard is yours, you can put your clothes and things inside. Your uniform is already in there," Max informed. "That's your desk, and that bag is yours, and all those are your books. If you need anything, you can just tell us and we'll go shop for it. The bathroom is over there. Feel free to use anything."

Max smiled at the end of his mini-tour. "Well, it's almost time for dinner. I'll leave you to pack, and call you down when it's time."

Max closed the door softly behind him, and Tala looked around the room. Everything was neat and in its position, no doubt thanks to Judy. He started to unpack, and took out his laptop, setting in on his desk. After Ian's insistence, all of them had gotten laptops, as it would be the cheapest way to communicate with each other. However, Ian had forgotten that he would be sent to rural parts of China. Spencer's family would no doubt be too poor to afford internet bills, and thus it only left Tala and Bryan.

Tala shook his head as he thought of his team mates. Not thinking about them would make his stay more bearable. Treating this stay as a mission would make it tolerable. Tala continued to unpack his things mechanically, until Max's cheerful voice called him from below.

Yes. Perhaps he could treat this as a spying mission where he had to adopt a different identity, ones that he did for the abbey.

He went down, and sat at the table as Judy said grace.

"Tala, I expect lights off at 11, and no staying out later than 10. If you are eating dinner outside, you are expected to call home. Your cellphone is in your desk drawer. You cannot watch more than 3 hours of television per day. You must not consume alcohol, drugs or smoke anything. There will be no vulgarities in this house and..."

Yeah. Tala blinked blearily. He could understand why he was sent here instead of Ian or Bryan. Bryan would break all of those rules. Ian would drive the woman up the wall as a revenge and break all of those rules just to irk her. Tala listened to rules. It was in his blood. It was why he was the captain. He listened to rules. The Blitzkrieg boys listened to him.

"...Understand?"

Tala quickly nodded, despite missing half of her speech. Max smiled at him and continued eating, showing that he would give a summarized version later. After that, dinner was a quiet affair and Judy soon left for a meeting.

Max excitedly went to the television.

"3 hours?" Tala snorted, as Max pressed on the remote.

"She won't know if she's not here," Max grinned. "We can watch movies! I'll go make some popcorn!"

Tala smirked and settled down on the couch as Max rushed to make popcorn. He came back with a large bowl and two cups of orange juice.

They sat on the couch watching the tv in comfortable silence, until Max dozed off. Tala decided to be nice for a change and helped Max clean up, clearing up all of their evidence. He switched off all the lights, and walked back to the sofa. He carried Max easily in his arms, going up the steps to Max's room. He laid Max down gently, before climbing up in his bed, just in time to hear Max's mum open the front door. He heard her walk to their room, opening in softly.

"Maxie?" She called out softly.

Tala's intuition had not failed him! His timing was so precise. Tala stared at her in the darkness as she moved forward to kneel by her son's head, stroking the hair from Max's forehead and placing a tender kiss on it. Tala felt a slight twinge in his heart, but forced it down, staring at the scene apathetically again. He closed his eyes as Judy looked at him. He could feel Judy pulling the blankets up to his chin.

He opened his eyes when she left, staring out into the darkness.

* * *

*****Blink. Blink.*****

Tala woke up exactly at 5am. He sat up in his bed rigidly, dazedly looking around to figure out where he was. That's right. Max's house. There was school today. Tala sighed, and ruffled a hand through his messy bed head. Perhaps he shouldn't style it into a horn shape. It was school afterall. He wouldn't be going there to intimidate. He climbed down from his bed, and went to the bathroom to shower. He had a lot of time, so he enjoyed it slowly. In the abbey, they always had to rush and finish in 5 minutes. The water there was cold as well.

By the time he was dressed, it was already 5.30. Max's alarm clock started to ring just as Tala was rummaging through his drawers with a towel on his head. Max woke up yawning, blinking tiredly, looking around in confusion.

"Huh. I could've sworn I fell asleep on the sofa," Max murmured, dragging his tired body into the bathroom.

Tala found a hair band. He placed it between his lips and deft fingers combed through his wet red hair, forming a ponytail. He took the hairband and tied it swiftly, forming a short ponytail at the base of his neck, with a few bangs falling freely around his face. He was wearing the standard black uniform with a loose red tie.

"You look good like that," Max commented with a smile as he exited from the bathroom, clearly more awake now after having a quick shower. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast!" They had bacon and eggs as breakfast, with a glass of milk. After finishing, both of them went to take their bags before putting on their standard black shoes. They got into Judy's car, and it was a 15 minutes drive to their school.

"Welcome to Campbell academy, Tala," Max beamed, when they got out of the car. Tala nodded stiffly as Max led him in, into a swarm of teenagers.

Ugh. Tala could hear all the giggles and laughter, and smell all the perfume and deodorant. Max brought him to his locker, where unexpectedly, someone grabbed onto Max's collar and slammed him into the locker.

_Is this bullying?_ Tala raised an eyebrow. _Or is this the way they say hi here? _

"Hey mommy's boy," The buffy guy said, causing howls of laughter from the people that flanked him.

"Fuck off, you jock," Max snarled.

"Ooh, are sure your mommy is okay with you saying stuff like that?" He mocked again, as the crowd steered clear of them, clearly satisfied by staying out of trouble.

"Ugh! Go away, Brian!" Max thrashed wildly.

Ooh, _Brian._ Tala felt the corners of his lips curl up. He contemplated joining in. "Let the kid go, Brian."

"And who're you?" Brian looked him up and down. "Hey girly, stay out of it."

"He's a guy, Brian," One of his friends piped up.

Brian did a double take, scanning Tala from head to toe again. The milky white skin, pretty blue eyes, long eyelashes and mirthful smirk, with those gorgeous locks of red hair... it was hard to see him as a guy. Especially since Tala was so slender. It was only because he was wearing black pants instead of a skirt. "Wow, fag much? He your boyfriend, Tate?"

"Hey come on, leave them-"

Tala's hand struck so fast and quick that no one could stop him. Max was promptly released, with his shirt and hair ruffled. Brian howled in pain, clutching his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry I hurt you," Tala said sweetly, "But, you scream like a bitch, hmm?"

The person who spoke before, Eddy, rushed forward to help Brian. "Brian! Competitions are coming up, stop picking fights. You can't compete if you're injured. And you promised me you'll stop picking on Max."

"Don't worry, I didn't hit hard enough to break it," Tala smiled, eyes dark and cruel.

"You little..." Brian glared at him. "Eddy! Don't stop me! Who are they anyway? Why do you protect them?"

"Max was in my beyblade team..." Eddy reminded. "Tala's from a Russian beyblade team."

"Who cares about Beyblade! All you need is sports, Eddy. Where can beyblade get you?" Brian scoffed.

Max smoothed out his clothes, ignoring them and picking up his books. He knew Eddy was in a tough spot, being stuck between his two groups of friends. Eddy loved beyblade, but Eddy loved basketball to death too. Tala watched him curiously.

"Leave it, Brian," Eddy sighed, dragging Brian off. "Let's have the nurse take a look at your arm."

"Ya fag! I'll get my revenge!" Brian promised.

"No, Brian! Tala is dangerous!" Eddy warned. He pulled him away, whispering in hushed tones about the colorful history of the Blitzkrieg boys as the bell rang.

"Come on Tala, we'll be late," Max said with a smile, which showed that he was used to the jocks. "Anyway, thanks for that."

Tala nodded as they went in for their English class. Brian was not like Bryan. How disappointing.

"Ah, Ivanov. Welcome to our school," Mr English (named for convenience LOL) said. "Please, take a seat beside Max."

Awesome. Tala got the window seat, which was way at the back. Strange. He always thought of Max as the type to seat in the front rows. Tala half-listened to the teacher drone on about literature, content on watching the streets below instead.

"Mr Ivanov? Could you please read page 23?" asked. He frowned. He didn't really want to pick on the new student, but he was worried that Tala wasn't listening.

Crap. Tala blinked at his empty desk. Max hurriedly pushed his book onto Tala's desk.

"Ah..." Tala scanned the page briefly. _What the hell is this?! _

(Insert random english things you want Tala to read)

Tala read it anyway. The class stared at him as the Russian spoke, articulating each word with a hint of his accent.

"Thank you, Ivanov," The teacher said, pleased. It seemed his new student knew English quite well and he had no need to worry. "If there is anything you don't understand, don't hesitate to find me after class, alright?" He smiled.

"Yes sir," Tala nodded.

_Hmm... teachers here seemed nice? _

English was soon over, and they went to advanced math class instead. "Crap! I forgot to do my homework yesterday!" Max freaked out. "That woman is a devil! Emilyy! Hey Em, lend me your homework please? I need to copy some stuff." Max called out to his ex-team mate.

Emily pushed up her spectacles, halfway into the classroom. "Max, she'll be coming in like, 5 minutes. You won't make it."

Max's shoulders fell as he moped, depressed. Tala was intrigued about this woman. _So the teachers were all different here? _

"Mrs Math is coming!" Students scurried to their seats.

"Hand in your homework," Was the first thing she demanded when she walked in, making Max cringe. "Those who didn't do it, fess up now."

Max raised his hand meekly. He looked around and saw that he was the only one.

"Max? I'm disappointed in you," Mrs Math frowned. "Get out of my class." Max nodded with a sad frown, flusteredly gathering his things. He hadn't wanted to disappoint his teacher.

"I'm sorry ma'am, Max was busy helping me settle in yesterday," Tala spoke out apologetically.

_He fell asleep watching movies~ _Tala snickered inwardly in his mind.

Mrs Math blinked, and looked down at some papers. "Tala Ivanov? You'll be Max's adopted brother?"

"Yes," Tala gave his best smile, all charm. It was an earnest face that was hard to say no to. "Please forgive him this once?"

Max gaped at him, and the class were all staring at him in awe as well. Mrs Math was known to be very strict, and no one dared to speak up to her. "Very well. I expect it by tomorrow though," Mrs Math said authoratively. "Take a seat, Max."

"Thanks!" Max whispered quickly, as the lessons started.

As it turns out, she taught well. She was clear and precise, and only her booming voice could be heard during the lessons. She had a tight control over the students. While everyone feared being called up for questions, all of them answered correctly, showing how well fear worked for the memory.

Lunch was next, and Max excitedly brought him to his table with the All Stars. Eddy was already there, smiling apologetically at him. Emily was clearly intent on ignoring him, and Steven was glaring at him, while Michael was looking at him with a haughty smirk. How nice. Tala sat down opposite of Michael, as there was no other seat left.

"Do you want anything, Tala?" Max asked nicely. Everyone at the table was already eating things, and Max was about to buy some bread. Tala shook his head slightly. "Alright. I'll be right back!"

"Don't take advantage of Max's kindness," Emily piped up harshly, " You shouldn't make him your slave."

"And how the fuck was I doing that?" Tala smirked. "Max had offered himself to get me food."

"I heard about what you did to Brian. He's one of our top players, how could you injure his arm!" Steven growled.

_Two on one now huh?_ Tala sighed, feigning apathy as he looked away, pretending to lose interest.

"Woah, pretty boy here did?" Michael whistled. He leaned in closer to Tala, trying to get under his skin. "What other tricks can you do?"

"Hey guys, back down..." Eddy raised his hands, trying to stop them before war broke up. "Emily, from what I know, Tala has been helping Max instead. Steven, your buddy slammed Max into a locker and got what he deserved. I told him many times before to stop picking on smaller guys."

Tala's hand snapped out to shove Michael's face back harshly when he got too close.

"Woah!" Michael fell backwards, out of his seat. "Ouch! That was freakin' fast!" He accepted Eddy's helping hand.

"Nice enough trick for you?" Tala scoffed.

"You little bastard!" Hot-headed Steven immediately reached out to grab Tala's collar, shaking him roughly.

"He got too close," Tala said simply, throwing an icy glare at Steven.

"I just left for a bit and you guys are fighting already?" Max frowned. "Come on Stev, let Tala go."

"No! This little shit hurt both Brian and Michael!" Steven protested.

"Hurt Michael? Where?" Tala looked around mockingly. "I'm sorry, did his fragile little ass get bruised when I knocked him back?"

Tala slipped out of Steven's grasp, barely missing the punch that was directly to his face. Tala gave an aggravating grin, clearly challenging Steven.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Max said desperately, pulling Tala back, as Eddy pulled Steven back. Emily just watched them coldly, while Michael watched with a smirk, happy that there was entertainment.

"No! I need to take revenge for my team mates!" Steven struggled in Eddy's grip, and was so strong that he broke out of it. He charge at Tala, and Tala, despite his bound arms, calmly stuck out a leg, kicking Steven in the gut. Steven growled, and threw a wild punch at Tala's direction. Tala couldn't dodge it, because if he did... Max would be hit instead.

Hmph what's a little pain.

Tala smirked bloodily at Steven despite the growing bruise on his cheek. He spat out blood from his mouth, due to his cut tongue, when the blow made him bite his tongue accidentally. "Let me tell you clearly, this was just a lucky hit," Tala clarified.

"Oh, Tala... I'm so sorry," Max murmured, letting go of Tala.

"It's fine," Tala reassured, as teachers came rushing in, starting to break up the fight.

In the end, Max and Tala, as well as everyone else involved, were sent to the office. They had to call in all of their parents. The rest of them were taken home by their parents, who came earlier. Judy arrived an hour later. Judy screamed and shouted at Tala when she came in.

"Creating trouble on your first day in school?! I expected much more from you Tala. I didn't think you were a troublemaker!" Judy screamed in disappointment, slapping Tala, over the bruise Steven created on his cheek.

Tala's cheek was reddening very rapidly, due to his pale skin. His face was still tilted sideways from her hit, and his eyes were downcast. A horrible bruise was forming.

_She hit me..._

"Mum! Tala was just... protecting me..." Max shouted, before his words became softer.

"Mrs Tate, please listen to the whole story first..." The discipline master advised.

"I was busy at work! When I adopted you, I expected you to treasure this opportunity and to maximize your potential by working hard at school. And what do I hear? I hear you act like an absolute ruffian! Fighting in the school cafeteria?" Judy frowned, staring at Tala.

_I'm at fault...? _

"Mum!" Max shouted, staring at his mother agitatedly. "Will you listen?! Tala only hurt people because they threatened me. They shoved me against the locker and insulted me. Do you remember me coming home with bruises and I gave you all sorts of excuses? Yeah, they roughed me up because I'm a easy target. Do you remember me asking for more allowance? That was their 'protection fee' to stop hitting me."

"Maxie..." Judy said softly, looking at her son. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

_They're so loud and annoying..._

"Because they called me a mommy's boy who always hid under your skirt when there's trouble!" Max said unhappily. "Now apologise to Tala!"

"Oh, Tala..." Judy whispered, reaching out a hand to stroke the cheek that she struck.

_Don't touch me! _

Tala visibly flinched, causing Judy to retract her hand. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Tala. I was just angry..."

"Mrs Tate, the boys that always cause trouble for your son will receive a month's worth of detention. Tala will not be punished, seeing as he was protecting Max. However, I hope that you boys will seek the adults' help instead of keeping quiet or settling things by yourselves, alright? After all, violence is not the solution." The discipline master said kindly, before turning to Judy. "Now, I hope that you'll take them both home to cool down. Come back to school tomorrow."

Tala was silent as he followed Max and Judy out of the school into her car. He sat alone in the back seat while Max and Judy sat in the front. An awkward and tense silence enveloped them.

"Tala...?" Judy called out worriedly.

Tala closed his eyes, his head turned to the side as he folded his arms across his chest and crossed his legs, showing the bruised cheek to Judy.

"I'm really sorry, Tala. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Judy offered.

"Take me back..." Tala replied quietly.

"Take you back?" Judy questioned.

"To the abbey," Tala finished.

Judy was startled, as can be seen from the sudden swerving of the car. "Why, Tala? The abbey is a horrible place."

Tala remained silent.

_Why does he want to go back to that place?_ Judy thought to herself. _Is the abbey really better than being with me? It was my fault for misunderstanding the situation and hitting him but... how could the abbey possibly be better than being here? It's safe here. He was a warm bed, meals, education... anything a child needs! _

"Tala, mum really is sorry for hitting you," Max tried.

_Words mean nothing to me. _

Tala refused to speak a word for that entire day afterwards, no matter how hard Judy and Max tried.

_*****End of Tala's chapter 1*****_

* * *

XP: Ended badly, like how Ian's first day did ):

Tell me what you think! Spencer will be next (:


	4. Spencer in Russia (One)

XP: Hey guys! My exams are over. Hope you guys didn't abandon this fic because you're tired of waiting.

This chapter is about SPENCERRRR.

Background: Spencer's family was found in Russia, and he decided to stay with them. In his family, he has a mother, an older brother, two twin younger brothers and one little sister.

Thanks to **IceKrystal, darksofya, Guest, Rangerapprentice** and **Pheonix09** for reviewing!

* * *

**_***At the airport***_**

"See you guys again! We must definitely keep in touch okay!" Ian said desperately as he was led away for his flight.

"Just bear with it, and it'll be over before you know it," Tala said with a small smile as Ian was led away.

"Bye twerp," Bryan waved halfheartedly.

"Good bye Ian... I hope you enjoy staying there," Spencer said, bidding Ian good luck.

The remaining three Blitzkrieg boys stared at each other at the airport. Tala hoisted his bag awkwardly, glancing to the side where the bba personnel in charge of him was motioning for him to go over. "Goodbye, Blitzkrieg boys. Stay strong."

"Bye captain," The two blitzkrieg members said in unison as Tala turned to leave with a reassuring smile.

"Well, it's my turn to leave now," Bryan looked at Spencer intensely, patting his shoulder. "Take good care of yourself and your family, alright?"

Spencer nodded resolutely as Bryan turned to leave as well. His older brother waited at the side awkwardly, looking anywhere but at The Blitzkrieg Boys. He supposed it was due to the age gap. His older brother was around 26 after all, and was working as a mechanic. While his brother, Spanner, had probably seen him when you was very young, he had no memories of him.

"Let's go then?" Spanner said, scratching the back of his head. Spencer nodded. He wore his helmet and sat at the back of Spanner's motorcycle, one that he built himself from scratch. Spanner was now the sole breadwinner of the house, after their drunkard and gambler of a father left. He was the man who racked up debts faster than he could earn them, causing them no choice but to sell young Spencer, as the two baby boys were still in their mother's stomach, and Spanner by then was already a minor repairman who fixed watches and clocks, so he provided income.

When he was told the bba found his family, he had mixed feelings. After all, it was the family that sold him. When they brought him to his family, however, when his mother hugged him tearfully and thanked the lord, and when he saw the curious glances of his younger siblings, he changed his mind. It was wonderful to have a family.

Their mother had long blond hair, which was quite light in color, and Spencer and Spanner both inherited that, as well as their little sister, Sherry. Their deceased father had short, black hair, and that was inherited by the twins, Shiro and Shion.

"I was there when it happened, you know?" Spanner said quietly, and Spencer barely heard him over the howling Russian wind while they rode on the motorcycle. "I was about 15 then, and you were 6...I saw that man come to our doorstep. I saw our mother cry and plead as she clutched her big tummy, but that man... that man only cared about money, his debts and gambling. He kept saying how you'd be better off there with that man, but I knew better. Mother tried to help, but he pushed her onto the ground. I had to call for the hospital immediately and the man took you away while I was helping mother."

Spencer nodded quietly. He had blurred memories of that scene.

"I'm sorry," Spanner sighed. "If I had tried harder, I just..."

"No," Spencer blurted out. "If you guys hadn't sold me, the twins wouldn't have survived without money. I have no regrets."

Spanner gave a little half smile, quietly proud of his brother. "Look, Spencer... you're back now. We can all be family again. Sherry likes you, I can tell. She's just shy. The twins don't like strangers, but they're warming up slowly. Shion's a bit quiet and dark, and Shiro's a little mischievous, but they're good kids. And..." Spanner continued shyly, "I'll be here for you too, anytime you need me."

Spencer's heart warmed at his brother's offer. From what he knew, his brother wasn't one who often expressed his emotions. He was trying hard to make Spencer feel welcome. "Thank you brother."

"Welcome, lil' bro," Spanner whispered back, a soft smile playing on his lips.

They soon reached their house, and once Spanner stepped in, Shiro was hugging his waist, giggling. "Brother! Hey, my game spoiled again. Fix it for me?" The 11 year old looked up at Spanner with twinkling eyes and a wide smile.

"Brother is busy with his repair works, you know," Shion scoffed from the sofa, reading a worn-out book. "You should take better care of your things.

"It's alright, Shion, I have some time to spare," Spanner replied placatingly, and Shiro cheered. Suddenly, Shiro noticed Spencer's presence and quickly hid behind Spanner.

"You're here again!" Shiro shouted loudly, sulking. He had become wary of strangers due to debtors showing up every now and then.

"Shiro, Spencer is our brother, remember?" Spanner said with a frown, looking at Spencer worriedly. Spencer was unaffected, he knew there would be a few conflicts.

"We never saw him before! You're our only older brother!" Shiro insisted. A pang of hurt beat in Spencer's chest.

Shion looked up from his book, which was a rare occurrence. He looked at Spencer with an odd and sad look. "You were the brother dad sold right? To the abbey," Shion closed his book, staring off into space. "Mother often told me about it while crying at night. I saw the abbey on the news as well."

"That's right," Spanner replied, a sad smile tugging at his lips now. "Our horrible father sold his own family. But Spencer's back with us now. He's our brother."

"I hate dad," Shiro mumbled. "He used to hit Shion all the time."

Shion looked away, chewing on his lower lip contemplatively. He got up from the sofa, walking over to where they all were. He looked up to Spencer, staring quietly. He could see the resemblance. Spencer was huge and bulky like their father, but his hair and eyes were just like mother. "Come, Spencer... no, brother. Seat with me on the sofa."

Confused, Spencer took the small hand that was offered to him and was led to the sofa. Shiro picked up his book again and began to read, while the tv continued to play in front of them. With nothing else to do, Spencer started to watch the tv. A cartoon was playing, and it was without a doubt Shiro who was watching it. Shion was a nice and intelligent boy. Spencer could see it from the knowledge and comprehension in his eyes. He knew this boy must have felt sorry for him, and was trying to integrate him into their lives slowly.

"Thank you," Spencer murmured, reaching out a hand to gently ruffle his younger brother's hair. He saw the tips of Shion's ears turn red in embarrassment as Shion buried his head deeper into the book, pretending to be engrossed. Shiro huffed, and sat on the other side of Shion to continue watching tv.

"Spencer, I'll be working in the garage," Spanner informed, with an encouraging smile, before walking away with Shiro's game console.

"Brother, what do you like to do?" Shion questioned. Seeing Spencer's puzzled look, Shion continued, "I mean, Spanner likes to create and fix things, mother likes to garden and sew, Shiro likes to watch tv and play games, Sherry likes to play with dolls and sing and I like to read books."

Spencer smiled. "Well, I like to beyblade. I also like cooking, and when I have free time, I read books as well."

"Ah," Shion nodded in understanding. "I have seen you in those... beyblade matches. You are in Russia's best team."

"Why are you talking to him?" Shiro whined, nudging Shion unhappily, "He's an intruder!

Shion sighed, glaring at his younger twin. "Why are you acting like this, you idiot?" He retorted, "He's our brother who was sold to get money to raise **us**. Without you and me, he would've still been here with mother instead of a place full of strangers. Without him, we wouldn't have been born, or maybe Spanner would be sold!"

Shiro became quiet, his eyes teary due to his twin scolding him. "Do you have to be so mean? How should I know that! Mother, Spanner and you never tell me everything."

"Why are you guys shouting?" A soft voice inquired. A fragile and small lady entered, having a warm smile. It was their mother. Hiding behind her, was a cute and doll-like girl. She was a little girl, who seemed to be around 6 years old. She seemed nervous and kept peeking at Spencer. Spencer smiled tentatively at her, causing her to be flustered and hide back behind her mother again before she peeked back and smiled sweetly.

"Shiro was being stupid," Shion said harshly, looking back at his book. He seemed to have a low tolerance of his brother. He got hit gently on the head by their mother for that.

"Shion, be nice to your younger brother," She admonished.

"Sherry! Play with me!" Shiro demanded, dashing over to tug at the little girl's wrist.

"Shiro, not today," their mother smiled gently, ruffling her childish son's hair. "Sherry just recovered from her fever. You know how easily she gets sick."

Shiro pouted, but relented.

"U-um! It's fine if we... play board games indoors..." Sherry offered tentatively, peeking at her older brother from below her bangs.

"Cool!" Shiro beamed, dashing off to find the board games.

Sherry peeked at Spencer and Shion, hiding when they looked up due to feeling her gaze.

Shion sighed, dog-eared his book with a frown, and set his book down, calmly looking at his little sister, walking over to her. "Sherry, if you wanted me to join in, all you have to do is ask. When have I ever refused you?" He gave an exasperated smile. "You need to be more confident," Shion rapped his knuckled on her head gently, which made her smile in embarrassment at his gentle scolding. Shion turned to Spencer inquiringly. "Sherry wants you to play too."

Spencer nodded hesitantly. "Found it~!" Shiro beamed, running into the room.

Their mother smiled and gave Sherry an encouraging push, before going to make dinner. Sherry stumbled a little, but caught herself, tottering over to sit close to Shion, the person she trusted most after their mother and Spanner. Mother was nice and kind, Spanner was warm and understanding, and Shion was the one who was always there to look after her in his own way.

"Don't cry if you lose, Sherry~" Shiro teased.

"Who's the sore loser that cries when he loses?" Shion snorted, defending Sherry quickly.

"Are you really my twin?" Shiro huffed. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"No thanks, don't want to be infected by your stupidity," Shion smirked.

"You meanie! You're on!" Shiro growled. "Eat my dust!" And he rolled the dice.

At the end of the game, it was Sherry who was winning, followed by Shion, Shiro then Spencer. He suspected that Shion was secretly making things easier for Sherry by inconspicuously letting her buy the 'land' and 'houses' and giving advice. Shion was really mature for a child of his age. He was most likely forced to mature early due to their father.

Dinner was warm and simple. Shiro was excitedly chattering on to their mother about what he did for the day, wanting her attention. Their mother was smiling and listening intently, while taking care of Sherry. Shion ate quietly, occasionally taking things for Sherry and placing them onto her plate because she couldn't reach with her short arms. Shion finished quickly, and went to put plates on a tray, Spencer's portion of the dinner. Unlike Sherry or Shiro, he seemed to be very independent. It made Spencer worry for the little boy. He seemed to be forcing himself to be mature so their mother could concentrate on the other two younger siblings.

When he was done, he went to check on Shion, who was reading quietly on the sofa again with a contemplative frown on his face. "What's wrong?" Spencer asked quietly, sitting next to the boy.

To his surprise, the boy gave him a little smile to reassure him, like Spencer was sure he did often to Sherry. "I'm fine, brother. I'm just wondering..." Shion looked down at the book in his lap. "In this story, the father tried his best to give his children the best, working multiple jobs. Even though his children were brats who kept asking for more, he strived to give them what they wanted."

Shion looked up again, his droppy black locks half covering his dark, dark eyes. They seemed haunted. "So why... why is our father like this? We never asked for anything. I only wanted..." Shion bit his lip and looked away.

_A complete family. _

_A father who doesn't abuse me or mother. _

_A father who doesn't gamble away all the money in the house and make us cry. _

There were so many things Shion felt, many that he couldn't voice out.

He was surprised when warm arms enveloped tightly around him. Spencer held him close, making him feel safe and protected. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on his new brother's shoulder, tired. Tired of being strong. Tired of pretending he was okay.

"You have our mother, who is trying her best to make a warm home for us," Spencer said with a sad smile. "You have Spanner, a reliable older brother who helps pay the bills. You have Shiro, your twin, who will accompany you everyday, and Sherry, who you protect. All these are precious things that not all children have."

And Shion realised. He pushed Spencer away from him, guilt shadowing his face. He knew his brother was sent to the abbey, where kids grew up under a harsh bastard, without any family. "I'm sorry, brother. I didn't mean to sound whiny and ungrateful. I-"

Spencer ruffled his hair fondly, making him close his mouth abruptly. He watched, fixated, as his brother stroked his head, with such a sad, melancholic look on his face. "I don't take any offense, Shion. I'm glad I'm here now."

Hesitating, Spencer removed his hand, making Shion's eyes glimmer with disappointment at the loss of the comforting motion. "I want you to know... that if you ever have anything holed up in your heart," Spencer tapped the boy's chest. "You can always confide in me. I'll be happy to listen."

And a bright smile appeared on Shion's face, his face lighting up with childish innocence that Spencer hadn't seen on the gloomy boy's face the entire day.

"Brother, you learnt many things in the abbey, right?" Shion asked inquisitively. Spencer nodded. "Then, um," Shion blushed, suddenly feeling shy, "Do you know about the outside world? And their languages?"

Spencer smiled. "Yes, I've been to a few places during my beyblade tours. And the abbey taught us to be fluent in many languages."

"Then, can I learn what I... I l-love... you is? In japanese, for mother," Shion explained, stuttering. "Mother is half-japanese. She loved to sing japanese songs to us when we were younger, as lullabies."

"Really?" Spencer's heart felt warm, he was overjoyed that his younger brother was already opening up to him and accepting him, asking him questions. "Well, I love you in Japanese is Aishiteru."

"Aisi...?"

"Ai...shi...te...ru..." Spencer repeatedly slowly.

"Aishi...teru," Shion tested, "Aishiteru." He beamed, and kept repeating it with a small smile, until he could pronounce it well.

"What are you guys doing?!" Shiro demanded, rushing over. He glared at Spencer, and looked at his smiling twin, who frowned when he came. A twinge of jealousy and annoyance filled him. Shion was his twin! His twin! He was supposed to follow Shiro and agree with what he said and play with him.

"Then what's I hate you?" Shion looked at Spencer with a deadpanned look.

"Daikirai," Spencer supplied in confusion.

"Daikirai," Shion repeated, looking his twin dead in the eye.

Shiro's eyes turned wet and watery. His lower lip trembled.

Shocked, Spencer looked at a smug Shion. "Why did you say that to him?"

"I hate him," Shion spat, before grabbing his book and jumping off the sofa. He paused to look at Spencer, softening his look. "...Thank you for teaching me, brother." Then he dashed off.

"It must be all your fault!" Shiro accused, pointing at Spencer, big, round tears rolling down. "Ma!" He bawled, running off to tell their mother. "Shion said he hated me!"

Spencer was bewildered as well. He had not known hate was possible amongst family. Even Kai could not bring himself to hate his grandfather as much as he tried. He sometimes saw Kai watching Voltaire with a sad smile on his lips which would disappear as soon as Voltaire turned around. And sometimes guilt would fill Voltaire's eyes for a short moment when he looked at his grandson, which would vanish in a split second to change to harshness.

Spanner came out of his working room, smiling awkwardly at Spencer, before going to cheer Shiro up. "Hey Shiro! Look, I've fixed your game console, see?" Spanner smiled at his brother, gesturing to the device he held in calloused hands. Shiro's tears dried up and he started to smile as he took it, switching it on. The colours flared to life. Shiro beamed, forgetting about his tears.

Children forget and forgive easily, Spencer mused. He wondered what the Blitzkrieg boys would've reacted if they were being adopted a few years back. They would probably start afresh happily. They might have nightmares, but they would be semi-normal. Spencer sighed. If only the bba helped his team mates earlier...

*****End of Spencer's chapter 1*****

* * *

XP: Hope you all liked it! Wondering what's up with Shion and Shiro? :D


	5. Bryan in Japan (One)

XP: Sorry guys! Made you guys wait again. There was a lot of mindblocks. FFF is especially hard to write currently. Silence as well... *le sob* I'm so sorry! Thanks for continuing to read my stories.

Thanks to my reviewers! Especially those that have been supporting me for a few years!

Thanks to** Rangerapprentice, Pheonix09, IceKrystal, MisstiqueRose, some stuff and KradNibeid**

This Chapter is about BRYANNNN! :D

_Background: Bryan is sent to Japan to live with the Kinomiyas. Will Bryan's hard resolve be melted away by the warmth of the Kinomiyas? Or will he continue on his destructive ways?_

* * *

*****I'm gonna bring them hell*****

To say that Bryan was angry would be an understatement.

Bryan was seething and boiling and raging.

And, to say the poor bba member was scared would be an understatement.

The poor man was quivering and shaking in his boots, as he felt the waves of Bryan's rage. He almost pissed himself, to be honest. He wasn't really sure if he would live past the ordeal called 'riding the plane with an irate Blitzkrieg boy'. He thanked the lords when they finally landed in Japan. He pointed to the blue haired boy holding up a sign "BRYAN" and fled quickly, screaming like a madman when Bryan smirked darkly. Of course, no one could blame him. Not many grown man could stay in Bryan's presence without shivering.

Oh, yes. Bryan had an evil plan. He wasn't just going to take this shit. He would wreak havoc and make them regret EVER crossing the Blitzkrieg Boys. He was going to destroy Japan and make Kinomiya's life a living hell. His evil blood sang just thinking about it, bringing him waves of dark pleasure. Bryan was the destruction incarnate! He was going to-

"Uh, Bryan! Over here!" Tyson greeted, waving his arms excitedly, his grandpa smiling beside him. The poor japanese duo didn't know what they were going to get.

Bryan strolled over to them, a standard maniacal grin on his face, a must-have for all evil doers. No matter that they interrupted his evil thoughts. He will continue them later.

"Hello, sonny!" The old man chirped. "So ya gonna be chillin' with us dawgs eh?"

Bryan's look twisted to one of utter confusion.

"Sorry, grandpa talks weirdly sometimes," Tyson laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Sooo, if you're ready to leave, let's go!"

Ohhh, yes. Bryan was ever ready to unleash his dark fury. He was going to make sure no one would ever try to go against the Blitzkrieg boys. Bryan wasn't known as the most brutal Blitzkrieg boy for nothing. Even when he sat in the taxi, Bryan's evil smile never let up and he kept laughing evilly in his mind as he concocted all plans. He was going to do evil deeds while pretending to be unintentional, until the bba people came... and he would try to get back his beyblade. With nothing to lord over his head, Bryan could then start the real fun until they relented, which meant, all of them going back to Russia together!

Bryan accidentally let slip an evil chuckle, which made the taxi driver shiver. The Kinomiyas seemed oblivious to him though.

When Bryan was first brought to the dojo he explored. Tyson let him be, with an "Make yourself at home!" before rushing off to the his homework that he had left all summer. School started next week for him! The old man let him be as well, thinking the boy needed time alone to think. In fact, Bryan was looking for what he could potentially use as well as mapping out the details of the house for his plans.

The doorbell rang suddenly, and Bryan went to open the door since he was the closest.

"Tyson, how many times do I have to tell you, don't leave your homework to the last- eep."

Bryan looked out and saw no one, but heard a squeaky voice. He looked down to find Kenny stepping back and cowering. "W-w-why are you here?" Kenny stuttered.

Bryan decided to have some fun. He leaned down with his best evil look. "I'm going to eat you..." He said menacingly. "When Kinomiya isn't looking, I'm gonna rip you to shreds..."

"EEK!" Kenny screamed.

"Oh, Kenny! You're here!" Tyson appeared behind Bryan, looking very flustered, with a pen perched on his ear and several books in his arms. "Hurry, come into my room!"

Kenny didn't need telling twice. He ran in to hide in Tyson's room.

Might as well. Bryan was going out to shop for items. He was feeling odd with his lack of weapons. The abbey always equipped him with weapons. Of course he learnt the hard way not to use those weapons on abbey members. He could use them on the few unfortunate intruders though. And on his missions... Bryan smirked. Out of the team, Bryan was the one who enjoyed violence and killing. He loved the color red and the stench of blood. He loved the bloodcurdling screams. He delighted in them.

On the streets of Japan, Bryan was sorely disappointed. All he saw were food, clothes and toys. The closest thing that came to a weapon were toy guns and sparklers. How stupid was that? He needed underground contacts, Bryan decided. So he went to an internet cafe. Internet would tell him what he needed. Currently, the only person contactable was Tala, by email, and Spencer, by his home address. And mail to Russia would crawl like a snail.

Rowdy teenagers were cheering and talking loudly, and sounds of guns and attacks could be heard in the room. The noise soothed Bryan slightly. He decided to email Tala.

_Tala. I have successfully landed in Japan. And I will wreak havoc until I go back to Russia. See you soon. _

_Bryan. _

And Bryan searched. All that seemed purchasable were wooden swords. And fake anime swords. It was pathetic. Bryan decided that his violent plans were out. He had to sow discord from amongst the enemy ranks. It was all about wit now. The computer beeped loudly, alerting him of an email.

_Bryan, the people here are stupid. I will beat them and avenge my injustice before stealing a jet to go to Russia when their guard is down. _

_Tala. _

Bryan smirked... His captain was thinking along the same lines as him. But... injustice? Bryan frowned. What have the people there done to his captain?

"Bryan, let's go back, eh?"

Bryan looked back to see the grandfather smiling at him. The old man appeared unfazed by the wild sound of guns around him, or the screaming. Bryan ignored him and continued playing games. To his utmost surprise, the old man started to use the computer next to him, and they engaged in a war game. The old man was actually pretty good. He fought bravely, and though Bryan won most of the time, he was still entertained and had fun with the challenge.

"Phew!" The old man wiped at the sweat on his brow. "I ain't young no more, getting wiped out from this. So, let's go back now, eh?"

Bryan relented... for now. The two walked back in silence. They went back to the dojo, and the old man took up a kendo stick to go force Tyson to train. Bryan, having nothing to do, followed, and watched as the Grandpa hit Tyson around. Bryan looked around the room with slight interest, noting the wooden floors that shone dully, and the traditional decoration around the room.

"Stop dawdling, get your stick!" The old man chased Tyson around, waving his stick wildly.

"Geez, gramps! Can't I not do it today? I have homework!" Tyson protested, getting his stick nonetheless and going to the training room. Bryan watching with quiet interest as the old man basically trashed Tyson, hitting Tyson around and dodging all of Tyson's futile and clumsy attempts. Tyson tried for a few minutes, getting more discouraged by the second.

"I give up!" Tyson moaned, sweating heavily.

"That is because your heart is not in it," Grandpa Granger preached to his favorite grandson. "Wanna try, Bryan?" The old man offered with a sly smile.

Bryan smirked. Oh yeah, he had been itching for a fight for a long time now. All the aggression he would have usually used in beyblading in the abbey was pent up as abbey training usually started as early as 5am. He would have rather preferred to fight a younger person, but Bryan sparred no one, not even the young, old or women. Bryan treated everyone equally and attacked ruthlessly, giving him the notorious fame of one of the abbey's cruelest beybladers.

"Don't blame me if you die, old man," Bryan grinned widely, excited at the prospects of a fight that will let him burn off some jitteriness he felt since he came to Japan. He itched to wreck havoc. It was taught and drilled into him, to destroy whatever he came into contact with. Bryan snatched the wooden sword from the gaping Tyson, swinging it experimentally. A determined glint shone in his eye, and he dashed forward in one large step, startling Grandpa Granger, who jumped back just in time to miss Bryan's strong swing.

"Oho, you're a quick one," Grandpa Granger praised, continuing to dodge as Bryan continued to advance, swinging powerful, broad swings in every direction, looking for an opening. However, Grandpa Granger was skilled from years of kendo. He could see the tactics that Bryan used, and he watched the growing frustration of Bryan continued, failing to land even a single blow.

_Damn, this old man is good, none of my opponents last this long, except my own teammates. _

Bryan snarled in impatience, switching to a wild, powerful style, unpredictable swings and stabs everywhere. He even used skills outside of kendo, kicking out his leg, sweeping the floor, throwing a punch... and hitting the wall, causing the paint to crumble and flake. It lasted for quite a while, and Bryan soon tired, panting hard as he continued to strike. Grandpa Granger saw an opening, and struck hard on Bryan's head. Bryan howled in pain and moved back, rubbing his sore head with one hand, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Phew! What a good workout," Grandpa Granger huffed, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Why can't I hit you!" Bryan demanded in rage, glaring at the old man.

"My boy, I will explain everything," Grandpa Granger said, motioning for both him and Tyson to come close. He sat crosslegged on the floor, and the two boys grudgingly followed suit. "Tyson, your style as always, lacks the drive. Your spirit is not in kendo, and thus you do not improve. You are quick to give up in battle and concede defeat, and you do not learn from your failures."

Tyson nodded, frowning. Those were words he often heard. But he simply had no interest in kendo, or inheriting the dojo! Training was a chore for him, and he'd rather play computer games.

"Bryan," Grandpa Granger addressed the pissed off boy. "Rage clouds your mind, preventing you to see clearly. You do not have patience, and that causes your attacks to be very predictable as you strike blindly. Your power and talent are definitely superb, and you seem to have quite a bit of skill as well, mixing a variety of fighting styles. However, I can see your love for fighting, and if trained properly, you can truly shine."

Bryan nodded, bitter acceptance showing on his face. Bryan had never liked defeat. But the old man had a point. He was indeed too rash in his attacks and did not think things through. Seeing the old man fight, he saw the calculating gaze, those practiced motions that saved energy with the smallest movements possible. He found Bryan's weakness quickly and used it to tire Bryan, ending the fight easily.

"Bryan, I would like to teach you kendo, if you'd let me. Do you want to join the dojo?"

Two pairs of wide eyes stared at Grandpa Granger in shock.

M-Me? He wants to teach me?

"But Grandpa! You're getting old, and there are hardly any people willing to learn kendo anymore, you only have three students left, including me," Tyson protested. "Don't you think it's time you retired?"

"Nonsense! Me old body is still goin strong!" Grandpa Granger said proudly. "So, how's it, Bryan?"

Bryan stared at the old man, a swirl of emotions in his chest. He could see the hope and sincerity in the old man's eyes. Having grown up in the abbey, Bryan could tell when someone had an ulterior motive, and this old man's clear eyes showed none. Those wise eyes stared back fearlessly into his hardened ones, awaiting his reply. "... And what's in it for you?" Bryan asked suspiciously. He couldn't see how someone would just offer to do something for free.

"Well, the satisfaction of honing my pupils' skills, and some company for a lonely old man," Grandpa smiled widely, wrinkles forming around his kind smile and crescent shaped eyes.

"Whatever..." Bryan shrugged, looking away. He didn't know how else to reply to that. The old man's smile grew even wider, even though Bryan thought it was not possible. The old man went to rummage through the closets, pulling out a dojo outfit and a wooden sword.

"These are yours from now on, take good care of them," The old man offered, handing it to Bryan.

_Mine..._ Bryan liked the sound of that. He took the uniform and the sword, feeling the pride swell up in his chest. It was how he felt when he first received his beyblade. He instantly felt attached and possessive of the items. As an abbey boy, Bryan had very few things that belonged to himself. Thus, every single item was extremely precious to him, just like the few friends he trusted.

Tyson went back to his homework, and the old man led him to a sparsely decorated room. There was a bed, a desk, a cupboard, the bare essentials. "This will be your room, Bryan. If there's anything you need, here. You can buy some clothes and stuff," The old man said nicely, taking out a envelope and giving it to Bryan.

His own room!

Bryan stared at it with wide and disbelieving eyes. It had aircon! And a heater! He would never have to suffer the effects of summer and winter like when he was in those metal cages. He opened the enveloped to see 50000yen, proximately 500 dollars. Bryan walked in and ran a hand along the bed, feeling how soft and inviting it was. He went to the window... _a window_! His cage never had _windows_! And felt the cool breeze blowing in as he looked out at the peaceful scene of the neighborhood.

Bryan turned, to see the smiling old man, who seriously seemed like a glowing holy... angel or something right now. Bryan was seriously thankful. Bryan had come from a humble place. He was born on the streets, and was then taken to the abbey. Never before had someone given him so much things unconditionally. "Thank you," Bryan found the words spilling out of his mouth before he could process it. Joy lit up on the old man's face.

"You're welcome. Welcome to the dojo, Bryan. You are one of us now," The old man clasped Bryan's shoulder, and Bryan did not find himself wrenching the arm off and breaking it into itty bitty pieces. He stared into those honest eyes that seemed like they've seen way too many things... eyes that were, in a way, like his. He found himself accepting the touch and relaxing his tense shoulders, the small urge to fight of flight subsiding. Bryan was puzzled by the strange feeling soaring in his chest. It was warm and fuzzy and made Bryan want to go strangle something cute to stop it.

The old man left, leaving Bryan to his own thoughts.

*****WHAT THE FUCK WHAT DO I DO NOW HOLY SHIT WHATS WRONG WITH THEM WHY ARE THEY SO DIFFERENT*****

* * *

*****Tyson's room, a few seconds later*****

"Grandpa... why did you adopt Bryan? You are too old to be a parent anyway," Tyson asked in confusion in his room, with Kenny beside him as his hand never stopped copying homework.

"Tyson... I believe the boy can change. I know he can change. I see who he is, below all those layers he has developed to survive. No one else sees it, so I am the only one who can, and wants to, help him," The old man explained patiently, all hints of weird accents gone as he talked about serious matters. "Anyone else, biased against him, will only see the surface and hurt him even worse."

"I see..." Tyson murmured, trying to digest the complicated information.

"He is only a normal boy stripped of his childhood. He is a smart boy... I know he can start afresh with help," The old man said with conviction. "The scars in his heart may be deep, but they can be mended. I hope you can help me with this, Tyson."

"I will," Tyson said strongly. "I can't really understand what you're talking about, Grandpa, but I think Bryan isn't really that bad deep down."

Kenny looked at the two, feeling slightly overwhelmed. He had just known that Bryan would be adopted as a Kinomiya today afterall. And after hearing the two speak with such conviction, he himself was having second thoughts about Bryan. Was he really such a monster everyone made him out to be?

"That's my Grandson," The old man beamed.

**...**

Beknownst to them, Bryan was listening in to their conversation.

"Fuck..." Bryan raked a hand through his hair. "They're making it a little hard for me to want to make their lives a living hell now..."

_After showing me hope beyond the metal cage..._

*****Bryan's chapter 1 End*****

* * *

_XP: Hope you guys liked it? Any OOC, criticism, parts that you don't like, or like, please share! (: _


	6. Kai with Mr Dickenson (One)

_XP: Hello guys! :D_

_Welcome to a new chapter of Our Home_

_I apologise for making you guys wait again! Oh, for those that know what O levels are, my L1R5 is 11! :D I'm going to JJC. I'll be taking arts stream. I'll study H2 elit, and maybe my writing will improve... sometimes i look at my work and I'm like omfg it looks like some 12 year old wrote it. I've come a long way, been typing here for around 5 years... Some of you have stuck around for 5 years, some of you are new... regardless, I would like to give a big **THANK YOU** to everyone for supporting me and helping me grow..._

Thanks to my reviewers: **somestuff, Dark Reila, IceKrystal, Misstique Rose, Orange Spartans** and **Rangerapprentice** (:

XP: This chapter is about KAI. KAI-CHAN. KAI-KUN. KAI-SAN KAI-SAMA. KAI-PYON, KAI-

**Kai: SHUT UP. *Deathglare***

XP: D; okay, fine. Just let me continue with the background.

_Background: Kai is leaving with Mr Dickenson after Mr Dickenson adopted him. He was adopted much earlier than the Blitzkrieg Boys, and has spent a few months with the old man already. Will Kai ever see Mr Dickenson as a fatherly figure? Can Mr Dickenson ever unwrap the cold steel chains bound around Kai's heart to show the boy within? Can he help to heal those scars and stop the nightmares?_

**Kai: -_- How about no?**

XP: Shh. The story's starting!

* * *

*****Start of Kai's chapter 1*****

It was 7am.

"Good morning, Kai, m'boy," Mr Dickenson greeted pleasantly, dressed in pajamas. "I got a good night's sleep. I think I dreamt about something... but I forgot what it was about."

Kai, however, was already dressed in a black top and blue jeans, and was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. He had a mug of steaming hot black coffee in front of him. Habits died hard, so Kai had woken up at 5am to do his morning run, the time when abbey boys had to wake up. He acknowledged Mr Dickenson with a grunt and continued reading, not noticing the frown Mr D wore due to his minimal reply. Mr D sat down opposite of Kai, where another cup of coffee sat, prepared for him by Kai.

"Thank you Kai, it was very thoughtful," Mr Dickenson tried to start a conversation again, but Kai merely nodded. It had been like this ever since Mr D got legal guardianship of Kai. The boy spoke very little, and his actions were all adult-like and composed. He followed a schedule of training, reading and working, unlike other teens his age. Sometimes Mr D wished Kai would act immature, or ask for something. He wanted Kai to call him Dad, as he had no son of his own, but Kai always evaded the topic or looked away.

"Kai, you can treat me like a family. You can call me Dad, you can ask for things. You can relax here and not live a life of strict rules anymore," Mr D tried again, hope evident in his eyes. "It's alright now. I'm on your side, Kai. I just want to make you happy..."

Kai tensed and lowered the newspaper, red eyes scrutinizing Mr D for his intentions. That hurt Mr D's feelings a little, and it must have showed on his face because Kai looked away. Mr D knew Kai couldn't help it. Kai grew up in surroundings where one had to always doubt to survive, or risk getting betrayed.

"...Do you want breakfast?" Mr D smiled and changed the topic, standing up to prepare a simple meal.

"No, thank you," Kai replied warily, his tense shoulders relaxing a little. He always looked uncomfortable whenever that topic was brought up. "I don't eat breakfast," Kai clarified. Mr D always asked him that question every morning.

The sounds of cooking filled the kitchen. Mr D wondered how long he had been staying alone. Probably around 40 years or so. He was getting rather lonely and wanted some company. H had considered adopting all the Blitzkrieg Boys but he knew it would not be good for them. After all, he left for work early in the morning and returned in the evening everyday. They would not experience much family life. Mr D recalled the day he adopted Kai as he ate.

* * *

*****A few months ago*****

"I would rather wander the streets than live with strangers!" Kai growled at the social workers. "I can take care of myself perfectly fine. I have my own mansion and enough money to survive."

"Kai," They tried again. "I know it's hard to accept, but it's for your own good. A family would take care of you, and shower you with love-"

Kai glared at them with bitter eyes. "I don't trust them. They're probably eyeing my money and my reputation."

Kai was tensed up. You could tell from his posture and clenched fists. If they continued pressurizing him Kai planned to take what he wanted by force. He would beat them bloody and go back home and beat whoever knocked on his door until they finally decided to leave him alone. The Hiwatari Enterprises had lots of connections with authorities and mafia, and Kai knew he wouldn't suffer anything like going to jail.

"But it's not safe! What if someone from the abbey found you, or if Black Dranzer took control of you again," They pleaded.

Just as Kai took a step forward, Mr D appeared and placed a firm hand on Kai's shoulder, causing Kai to look up. Once he saw who it was, Kai relaxed his fists and his aggressive posture fell. "What's going on here?" They explained the circumstances to Mr D. With Voltaire in jail, and Kai underage, Kai had no guardian and was going to be sent to an orphanage or a family. There were already people requesting to adopt him after hearing the story on the news.

"Kai," Mr D said gently to the boy. "If it's alright with you, would you like to stay with me? It's getting a little lonely for me to live alone. If you find that you don't like it, we can try to make other arrangements, or send you to live with Tyson."

Kai weighed his options. This way, the social workers would leave him alone. They had flooded his phone with calls and he tossed his phone away. They had rang his doorbell everyday. They emailed him and flooded his inbox... they were just annoying and hindered his work. From what he knew, Mr D was quite pleasant and had work at the BBA everyday, so he should be relatively left alone. He nodded slowly, willing to try the arrangement out.

*****So they start living together*****

* * *

*****Present*****

Currently, Kai had not yet regretted his decision. The old man forced some conversation in the morning and at night, but that was pretty much all he wanted from Kai. Kai would deal with that. His patience levels were startlingly high afterall, after being the captain of the Bladebreakers. Mr Dickenson was pleased with Kai being compliant. He truly believed Kai was starting to change for the better, knowing he had a home to return to and someone there to welcome him home.

Kai stood up and left the kitchen, going to the living room where his laptop was. With Voltaire out of the picture, Kai was left to be the sole leader of Hiwatari Enterprises, and he worked from home, conducting meetings via video conference and checking sales while issuing instructions. It was quiet for awhile, before Kai spoke up.

"I would like a phone."

Kai knew very well he could buy one himself. Both of them knew that. But Kai was offering Mr D a chance to do something fatherly, like buying their child a present. A warm smile spread across Mr D's face as Kai started to occupy himself with work.

"Alright, I'll buy one on my way back," Mr Dickenson agreed. He placed his dirty dishes in the dishwasher before taking some money from his wallet to give to Kai. "Buy some lunch later. I'm leaving for work now."

As Mr.D was wearing his shoes, he heard a soft, "Have a safe trip(1)". Warmth flooded Mr D's chest and he knew he would be in high spirits the whole day. He hummed a cheery old tune on his way out, a light skip in his steps. Kai looked at the closed door in amusement before reviewing the finance report.

Embezzling funds again? Kai smirked. How many does that make? Many senior workers thought Kai was too dumb to notice, with Kai being new to the job and all. Kai was going to make them pay for underestimating him. He called his lawyer to prepare for a lawsuit. He was not just going to fire them. Kai would sue them until they were broke, and make their names known so no company would dare to hire them in fear of going against the authority of Hiwatari Enterprises which could crush other companies with its business power. Let the world fear him and know him as the ruthless leader just his grandfather, a business tycoon which made people admire and envy.

Kai toyed with the thought of visiting Bryan. Bryan could hardly stand him,but they had grudging respect for each other. Their relationship was a strange one. Should one of them fall in a crisis, the other would help without a word. They weren't really friends. It was like their bond could not be explained in simple words. They glared at each other upon meeting and spoke condescending words, avoiding being near one another. Yet they knew they could count on one another. Perhaps it was the bond forged by growing up and surviving together in the abbey. Kai knew Bryan well, and knew Bryan placed importance in bonds and trust.

Perhaps he should bring a gift?

Kai sighed and went to change into a suit. He had two lawsuits today. It was without a doubt that Kai would washed off his sharkfins and put on a tie. It was time to make pompous arrogant men wish that they never ever crossed Kai Hiwatari. It was time to make them cry and beg him for mercy. A malevolent smirk played on Kai's lips as he left.

*****Time to... make them wish they were never born...*****

* * *

*****I'm like a wall of victory~*****

It was without a doubt that Kai won and sent men home crying. Now, he was on his way to Tyson's dojo. He knocked on the door and bowed when he saw Grandpa Granger.

"Oh, K-man! Here to see Ty and Bry? And wow, are ya dressed all schlick!" Grandpa Granger grinned, welcoming Kai in.

Bryan was watching television on the sofa, his legs wide open and his arms spread across the back of it. He glared at Kai once Kai entered. "Why the fuck are you here?" He demanded.

Kai lifted a bag of kentucky fried chicken silently. Bryan was all grins suddenly. Kai rolled his eyes and placed it down on the table in front of Bryan.

"Sweet! I was just getting hungry!" Well, there was a message of "_Thanks_" in there. Kai watched as Bryan wolfed down the meat. He placed a laptop down next to the food, motioning that it was for Bryan.

"In case you get bored," Kai drawled, turning to leave. Bryan seemed to be adapting rather well, treating the place like his property.

"Kai!" Tyson left his room to see what the commotion was all about. Being an old japanese house, sounds traveled easily through the house. Tyson beamed at the sight of his sourpuss captain. "What are you doing here? Wow, you don't have blue facepaint on and you're dressed all fancy." Behind him, Kenny peeked his head out, waving at Kai nervously. Kai nodded his head in acknowledgement. Kenny had gained his respect with his knowledge and usefulness as the team technician. In fact, Kai felt the Bladebreakers would not have won without Kenny.

Kai's eyes slid to the tv, where news broadcasted one of his successful lawsuits. Tyson's mouth shaped into an 'O' as understanding dawned in his eyes. "Wow, Kai, you sure are busy with all that complicated procedures and company schematics."

Kai raised an eyebrow as he prepared to leave. Was it him or was Tyson starting to speak a little more like his weird grandfather?

"K-man, don't fly yet yo, stay a lil'," Grandpa Granger frowned.

Kai went to sit one seat away from Bryan, setting up the laptop. "Have you bought your things yet?" Kai asked curtly. Bryan shook his head, busy tearing meat off bone. Kai went to a website for online shopping.

"Buy whatever," Kai said nonchalantly as he typed in his credit card number.

"Do they sell guns and knives?" Bryan asked immediately, very enthusiastic. Kai raised an eyebrow, but went to the hunting section where there were hunting knives and shotguns.

"Hey, none of that in my house!" Grandpa Granger warned.

"Fine," Bryan said patronisingly, planning to purchase them anyway. Grandpa Granger could see through his lie though.

"K-man," he stressed firmly.

Kai pressed some buttons and suddenly all weapons were not purchasable. Bryan groaned in utter disappointment, causing a smirk to curl at Kai's lips. "I really must go now," Kai said lightly as he stood up, nodding to Grandpa Granger. "I have work to do."

Bryan pulled him down, and Kai let him, raising a finely curved eyebrow in question.

"Kai," Bryan whispered urgently in his ear. "Only you can do this. Can you check up on the rest? Especially the twerp?" Bryan may not admit it, but Bryan worries about the little one in their team. He knows Ian is very attached to the Blitzkrieg Boys. Plus, thrown in a foreign land with no technology, Ian would feel suffocated and vored to death.

"...I promise," Kai replied, standing up and dusting himself off, particularly the spot Bryan grabbed him at, watching the irritation rising in Bryan's eyes in amusement. Kai breathed in deeply, taking on a more serious demeanor. "If they are suffering in any way, I will fight for their rights."

_Don't worry,_ was the hidden message this time.

"I don't doubt your lawsuit capabilities," Bryan snorted, watching as adult men begged for mercy on the on-screen Kai. An evil smirk showed on Kai's face, mirroring the one on the on-screen Kai.

"Of course," Kai said snidely, the picture of confidence. "I have never lost." Kai turned to finally leave this time, already calling to book a ticket to China.

"Bye Kai! Come again next time!" Tyson said cheerily as he was dragged away by Kenny into his room of doom and summer homework. Kai raised a hand to show he heard before he left.

*****Goodbye for now, Bryan*****

* * *

It was evening when Kai returned to Mr D's... well, _his_ home.

"...I'm home," Kai called out into the darkness. It was a formality that Mr D like, so Kai felt he should follow it while he was here. Something was strange. Mr D should have been home by then, so why is the house dark? Kai looked around warily as he felt something, or someone was watching him.

What happened next was unexpected.

"Happy Birthday to you..."

Kai's eyes widened.

"Happy Birthday to you..."

In the darkness, something lighted to candles slowly moved towards him.

"Happy Birthday to dear Kai..."

His? It was his birthday? He must have forgotten. He never celebrated them in the abbey anyway. The abbey boys never celebrated their birthdays, but they would secretly celebrate christmas. There was nothing to celebrate about being born, for him. However, he could not help but remember about his childhood, where his two loving parents had done this for him while he childishly smiled in anticipation. Against his will, a smile lit up his handsome face as the lights flickered on, showing an elderly man holding a cake with a corny plastic hat on his head.

"Happy Birthday to you," Mr Dickenson ended warmly.

Kai said nothing, merely smiled as Mr D awkwardly set the cake down on the table and took out a present. It was undoubtedly, a phone, like Kai had asked for.

"Happy Birthday, Kai," Mr D repeated, waiting for Kai to take it, bouncing lightly on his heels with a wide smile on his face. He seemed rather excited to see Kai's reaction.

"Thank you," Kai said gently, taking the gift.

"Um, want some cake?" Mr D offered, before shaking his head. "Oh, how forgetful of me, you have to make a wish and blow out the candles first."

Kai's eyes glittered in amusement as he watched Mr D fret about. He never really believed in wishes, but he didn't mind doing it to make an old man happy. He stepped up and closed his eyes, making a pretense of wishing, and blew the candles out.

"What did you wish for, Kai? Oh, silly me, if you told me it wouldn't come true. Keep it to yourself, Kai, I hope it comes true," Mr D babbled. Kai chuckled, and the sound calmed Mr D down. Mr D beamed, causing wrinkles to form on his weathered face. It was worth it to see Kai happy, making a fool out of himself like this.

Secretly, Kai thought to himself, how nice it would be to have a normal grandfather like this. If Voltaire wasn't all about power and conquering the world, perhaps he would have had moments like this with him. Mr D was one of the very few adults that Kai actually respected. The old man was friendly and warm, even though he was a little silly and, well, annoying at times.

And, Mr D thought to himself, how nice it was to celebrate someone's birthday like this, to make a boy like Kai happy for once. He truly wanted the boy to find happiness. The boy was too cynical, too experienced in the adult world, and grew up too fast. Kai often overworked and neglected his own feelings and health. Mr D hoped he could change all of that. He was sure there was a child in there, who needed love and nurturing. He could see it in the boyish smile Kai had on right now.

Kai smirked at Mr D who was still in thought. "Cake?" Kai raised an eyebrow, still standing and holding his present.

"Oh yes! Please have a seat," Mr D said, flustering about as he took plates and prepared forks. Kai sat down patiently. Work could wait for a few minutes if it could make an old man happy. "So, what did you do today, Kai?" Mr D asked conversationally as he sliced the cake. He expected work, lawsuits and training like Kai always replied.

"Training, lawsuits, work... visit Kinomiya's dojo..." Kai trailed off, picking up a fork as Mr D placed a large slice of cake in front of him. Kai frowned in distaste. He never liked sweet things. But he would keep that to himself.

"Really?" Mr D beamed, glad that Kai went to find Tyson. He hoped Kai would interact with other teens his age more often. "Oh," Mr D clarified upon seeing the put-off face Kai had, "It's a coffee flavored cake. It's not chocolate. You dislike sweets right?"

The little frown pulled to a barely noticeable smile, and Kai started to eat the cake. Mr D's heart could have burst in joy when he saw Kai enjoying the cake discreetly.

*****Awww******

* * *

*****End of Kai's chapter 1*****

_(1): A custom in Japan, when someone is leaving, they say: Ittekimasu (I'm leaving now) and someone replies Itterasshai (Have a safe trip). The significance is that usually it is said by family members when someone is leaving the house. Living alone for a long time, Mr Dickenson had not heard those words for a long, long while. So, the lonely old man's heart surged with indescribable warm emotions when he heard those words, knowing he was not alone anymore._

_XP: Next, I know it is not Kai's birthday yet. It was impromptu. And about the lawsuits thing... sorry! I HAD to make Kai badass and powerful :D _

_Anyway, I hope you guys liked it ^^ Anything you found dissatisfactory, or OOC, weird, just tell me. Any parts that you like, tell me as well! :D_

**Kai: ... Everything sucked. **

_XP: Kai... ); You're so mean..._


	7. Ian in China (Two)

XP: Sorry for the long wait! But holidays are here so I can start writing again :D

**Thanks to Guest, Morte Giver, OneRiddle, OrangeSpartans, fia3striker, Pheonix09, toolaytosignin, Rangerapprentice, IceKrystal, MisstiqueRose for reviewing! I have felt much love and support from your reviews. You guys are what encourage and motivate me! **

Also maybe because this is the only place where I truly feel like I am appreciated for what I do.

_Background: Ian is sent to China to live with Rei. Will the White Tigers accept Ian, or will Ian ever accept them, for that matter? The village appears to face some problems... And Kai is here to visit!_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

*****Start of Ian's Chapter II*****

Ian couldn't fall asleep the entire night. He stayed up pulling the chord of his beyblade over and over again. He launched it relentlessly without stopping, without skipping a beat, with perfect precision. He wanted the familiar whirring of the metal to cover that damned cicada mating sounds. He wanted to forget the smell of the way too fresh air. He wanted to lose himself in the process and stop thinking. To pretend he was back in the abbey with the Blitzkrieg Boys and not in this... this... forestry, rural, back-water place. He bladed until the sun rose, and was surprised to see Rei peeking at him from behind a tree.

"Oh, um, hey," Rei said shyly, embarrassed at getting caught. His cheeks were tinged pink as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you wouldn't be able to sleep on the first day. I have earplugs if you want them at night. I should have stayed up with you. I have some japanese manga to read."

Ian stared at Rei with an undecipherable look.

Rei gave him a confused, yet sincere look, eager to help, and apologetic about forgetting about Ian. "Ian?"

Ian saw no lies in those golden eyes.

"Thanks Rei. I'm fine," Ian replied gently.

"You must be tired though?" Rei frowned. "I'll make you some herbal tea tonight. The kind that knocks me out when I'm tired. Is that all right?"

"Yeah," Ian replied, nodding, watching his beyblade spin and dodge his mini obstacle course he built with fallen twigs and logs. Rei beamed and sat near him, watching in companionable silence. After a while, Rei started to fidget with a contemplative look.

"Well, Ian, I was just thinking... I've always been stuck in this village, they aren't too hot about the outside world. The only time I left was to beyblade. Since young, I've always wanted to get out of here, I wanted to go see the outside world, learn their different languages and cultures, look at their scenery... you know? What about you?" Rei looked up at Ian.

Ian thought about it for a little. He did wonder about the world outside the abbey. But Ian had been one of the youngest boys admitted into the abbey. He had no prior memories of his family, or of the outside world. To him, the abbey was his entire world, until Boris spoke of international championships. And when he went overseas for beyblading... well, he loved the plane, which allowed him to fly in the sky. Ian always loved technological products. He wanted to build a helicopter of his own in the future.

"Well, I like to fly," Ian replied, smiling a little.

"Really?" Rei grinned, as though he knew what Ian was talking about. "Well then, there might be something you like here."

Rei stood up and dusted himself off, beckoning Ian to follow him. Ian ordered his beyblade to return to his hand and tagged behind Rei. Rei brought him to a very high mountain cliff. The view there was breathtaking, and Ian found himself gaping in awe. The river below sparkled from the early sunlight, the different hues of greenery in the distance melded together to form a blend of wonderful colours. The sky above them was vast and blue, stretching across the horizon, with bits of fluffy white cloud decorating the blue canvas. Rei gave him a sideways smile, before turning to face Ian properly and walking backwards.

"Rei, you're going to fall!" Ian warned.

"But that's the whole point," Rei laughed, falling down backwards with his arms spread out.

"Rei!" Ian rushed to the side of the cliff and looked down to see Rei splashing into the river. A few seconds later, Rei surfaced and waved at him, shouting something at him, probably telling him to do it too. Rei smiled encouragingly and swam a few steps away, making space for Ian to land. Ian hesitated at the edge. He had never pulled a crazy stunt like this before. But if Rei did it... His analytic eyes scanned the bottom for sharp rocks and the side for protruding rocks. He found none, so it should be safe.

"Just close your eyes and fall backwards!" Rei advised, looking up in concern at the pale boy.

Ian took a deep breath and turned around, moving backwards until he was at the very very edge. He closed his eyes, and breathed some more. Indeed, he was scared. His legs felt weak and they wobbled slightly. How unsightly! What would the Blitzkrieg Boys say if they saw him like this? Spencer would be nice and supportive about it, sure. Tala might tease him or be understanding. Bryan... well, that bastard would-

_"You're so weak, stupid twerp. It's just a fucking cliff."_

"Oh my god, I'm going crazy, I just heard Bryan reply in my head," Ian moaned, rubbing his head.

_"Jump, idiot. Don't be a wuss." _

"Shut up Bryan," Ian spread out his arms, feeling the wind against his face, blowing his hair back. "I'm not a wuss."

It was a fall of faith, really. Ian jumped backwards, kicking off to propel himself into the air, and felt himself immediately descending at a very high speed. Ian held back the urge to scream in fear, as terror gripped his heart in a tight, unrelenting clutch, and as the high air pressure whipped at him, while gravity pulled him down hard. When he cracked open an eye, he saw a bird fly off into the air, and found his own situation strangely amusing. He finally dare to open his eyes and stared at the flashing scenery before he fell hard into the water, causing a loud splash and congratulatory cheers from Rei.

Ian emerged coughing and spluttering, but feeling proud all the same.

_See, Bryan? I am definitely not a wuss._

_"You're still a twerp though."_

"Ugh!" Ian groaned aloud, sweeping his wet bangs back. Damn Bryan. Always gotta hit it where it hurts. It's not like Ian wanted to be short. He suspected his height to be hereditary or to be impeded due to experiments in biovolt, messing up his growth cells... or something. Ian had theories but no definite answers.

Ian shivered as as something slick moved past his leg. He looked down to see fishes. Rei smiled and watched as Ian looked around, taking in the clear, almost transparent water creating little waves, the colorful fishes, the vibrant water plants, and the peace and quiet of the place. Ian looked around in awe, feeling his heart become calm. This was a wonderful place.

"Wow, this is just... wow..." Ian mumbled.

"Haha! How eloquent of you," Rei teased, leaning back to float gently on his back, relaxing with a soft smile.

"Shut up," Ian flushed a bright pink, splashing Rei in revenge.

Rei scrunched up his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as the water hit his face. "Ohhhh! You are so on!"

A water fight erupted, and the air sounded with the cheery laughter of two teenage boys having fun. They mindlessly splashed each other for a few minutes, before Rei called for a ceasefire, sneezing three times in a row.

"Ahhhhchoooo! Wanna go jump down again?" Rei beamed while sniffling, dripping wet from head to toe.

"Sure," Ian replied cheerily. They walked back out of the river and started to walk along its course.

"That's my favorite thinking spot," Rei pointed to a huge rock nearby. "The sound of flowing water helps me clear my mind and think better." Rei pointed to a large cliff with lots of orange fruits on the trees above. "That's where I get little things to snack on. It's a chore to climb, so I usually get things with my beyblade. So that makes target training as well as convenience. So you can do that when you're bored."

Ian listened to Rei chatter on about his favorite place, and he saw a baby squirrel run past him. He couldn't help but smile as he watched it run up a tree. He was thankful that Rei trusted him enough to bring him here. He had a feeling it would become his favorite place as well.

When they re-entered the denser part of the forest, they could hear chinese a few feet away.

Rei paused abruptly and ducked down, and Ian did the same, just as one of the men looked over. Ian recognized them as the village elders. Ian couldn't understand a single word, so he just watched the expressions of the worried elders, and the slowly twisting expression of Rei into one of fury.

"Those bastards!" Rei snarled, feline eyes turning into slits as he bared his teeth.

"What's wrong Rei?" Ian asked curiously. To his knowledge, Rei wasn't one to get angry easily, unless someone insulted his clan or friends.

"Those damned government officials are here again. They want to clear our lands for more space to build factories!" Rei huffed, as the village elders continued to walk along until they were out of sight. Rei buried his head in his arms. "They've already forcibly cleared some other villages. They're trying hard to make the village elder sign the contract papers. They aren't beyond dirty means like kidnapping a villager, so we are all going around in groups for safety. One of our people hit them in anger and they're talking about sueing us."

Sueing? Ian could think of one person who loved to sue the shit outta people.

Rei sighed and got up, brushing off the twigs and leaves that got stuck on him. He offered Ian a hand and gave a little exasperated half smile. "But we neko-jins aren't going to go down that easily. They think us freaks don't deserve a place to stay and should die, but I think they're the ones that should go to hell." Rei's lips curled to show his feline sharp teeth. Ian took Rei's hand and stood up, brushing himself off as well.

Ian could see the way Rei's eyes shone with pride and determination. He could see a proud neko-jin willing to fight to the death for his village. It was noble. To an abbey boy like Ian, he fought for himself, fought to survive. He could trust his team mates to fight and survive as well. Ian saw no point in dying in such a futile way to protect this place. But Rei's spirit was commendable. In fact, Ian admired it, the strong fiery spirit in Rei to never back down, to fight for what's important to him.

"Let's go back for today, hmm?" Rei reverted back to his friendly self, smiling warmly. He continued on his tour guide business. "Usually, we will help in the fields, or catch fish and gather berries, herbs and firewood... you know? The kids like to help out at the chicken farm, collecting the eggs and feeding the chicken. Maybe I'll bring you over to help out later! It's almost time for lunch."

When they went back to the house, they saw a very unexpected visitor.

Kai Hiwatari was calmly brewing tea, and was staring at the fire burn, while he sat on the floor in crossed legs, wearing a simple tight fitting black t-shirt and classy jeans. Moody and obviously jetlagged red eyes raised to look at them, illuminated by the fire, though seemingly to burn with a fire of their own.

"Kai!" Rei exclaimed in shock, overjoyed to see his captain. "What are you doing here?" He sat down in front of Kai in awe.

Kai tossed a bag at Ian nonchalantly. Ian caught it and unpacked it to see many batteries and portable chargers for his psp. "SWEET!" Ian beamed. His psp just ran out of battery last night! Ian could also see a lot of cold packs and insect repellant. Ian's eyes shone with gratitude as he regarded Kai, who gave a cocky little smirk in return.

The kettle shrilled highly when it boiled, and Kai started to pour tea into cups for all of them, doing it elegantly as though part of a japanese tea ceremony, doubtlessly manners drilled into him by his grandfather throughout his life. Long eyelashes fluttered to brush his cheeks as he skillfully and gracefully poured the teapot's contents into the little teacups.

"Bryan sent me here," Kai clarified once he was done. "Said he was worried about some twerp," Kai smirked, looking at Ian for a reaction. He was not disappointed. Ian puffed out his cheek angrily.

"That bastard! Always calling me a twerp," Ian crossed his arms. He picked up his tea cup and began to drink angrily, before slowing down. The herbs in the tea calmed his fury. Kai held the cup like a traditional japanese man and sipped from the teacup, the very picture of elegance.

"Oh, I insist you at least stay for lunch!" Rei chirped happily. He never thought he could see one of his team mates here. Kai glanced at his watch and nodded.

"Then I shall take you up on your offer," Kai replied formally, obviously still stuck in his work habits.

When they went out, many young village maidens giggled and glanced at Kai, obviously a rare sight in the village. After all, Kai was not ranked the most handsome beyblader for nothing. Kai gave them a charming smirk, and they all blushed and twittered amongst themselves, giving shy looks.

"Kai, tone it down a little," Rei laughed.

"I apologise," Kai blinked, going back to his serious self. "I've been going to too many _socialising parties,_" Kai said with contempt. "But they have been useful in gathering business associates."

"Even the way you speak has changed! Plus, you didn't use to talk so much," Rei noted in amusement as Kai blinked blearily and followed him tiredly.

When the White Tigers saw him, they were alarmed.

"Kai Hiwatari! What are _you_ doing here?" Lee asked in disbelief. "Aren't you supposed to be in Japan with Mr D?"

"To charm all the girls in the village, and it's so easy because you're all so ugly," Ian snickered. Angry eyes turned to him, and Ian only smirked in return, feeling much more confident with Kai around.

"Lunch," Kai said apathetically.

"And who invited you?" Kevin said in displeasure. One Blitzkrieg boy was more than enough for him!

"Guys, relax," Rei butted in, trying to be the peacemaker. "Come on, if you can accept Ian, why not Kai? Plus, he's only staying to eat and visit Ian, that's all."

"Yes, brother, Kevin, relax," Mariah joined in, holding the arms of the two boys and giving them a pleading look to not start trouble. The two grudgingly backed down. Afterall, they could not say no to Mariah's pleading eyes. The White Tigers went ahead of them, obviously trying to steer clear from them.

When they appeared in the dining hall, however, it was clear that the government officials were here again. Agitated chinese were exchanged, and everyone was standing around the elders' tables, all obviously displeased. One of the officials suddenly whipped out a gun, and suddenly both Kai and Ian were in motion. In a second, the man was disarmed, with Ian breaking apart the gun and dropping the bullets on the floor, while Kai restrained the man on the ground, with one knee on the man's back while holding the arms of the man behind his back in a painfully tight grip, twisting it to the point it almost broke.

The other officials took a step back in alarm of the red eyed demon.

"Mo gui!" They shrieked. (Demon!)

Kai grinned ferally. "Hao jiu mei chi ren rou le..." (It's been so long since I ate human flesh...) (XP: Kai is trying to scare the superstitious chinese intruders)

Kai stood up and released the man, and took obvious enjoyment from watching the man scramble back, alert red eyes never leaving his target. They screamed some curses in Chinese and promised to be back, and picked up their papers and left hurriedly, trying to keep their dignity intact.

"You've changed," Ian commented quietly.

"So have you," Kai replied in return.

In the past, Kai Hiwatari was renowned for not showing mercy. He killed and bathed in the blood of his victims and delighted in horrified and shrill screams while he broke apart their limbs. He was known in the underworld as the loyal dog Cerberus from hell, due to him always tearing threats to Biovolt apart without fail.

But Ian had seen how Kai sobbed and wailed to the skies like a lost child after he lost it and killed hundreds of people, both targets and innocents, all those years ago. Covered in blood from head to toe, alternating from helpless hiccups to deranged and pained screaming as guilt consumed him.

In the past, Ian delighted in filling his victims with holes. It was a kind of release, seeing blood splatter as his hands felt the steady recoil of the gun as he shot, shot and shot, those little explosions of sound music to his ears, music of the most wonderful kind to him.

But Kai had seen how Ian kept clawing at his own arms after his first shoot-out, leaving long red marks as his wide eyes stared blankly into nothing, trembling within its sockets, until Ian lifted the gun at his own head, and Tala had to lunge at him to stop him. He had seen Ian cry and mutter repeatedly that he didn't deserve to live, being the monster he is.

"I've stopped, I'm not in the abbey," Kai dusted himself off nonchalantly, though his haunted eyes spoke volumes. "It's not very good for business, you see."

And they looked at each other, their eyes speaking things words would never be able to say.

"Xiexie!" Many neko-jins started to thank them in gratefulness, breaking the moment. The elders moved up to them, and the other neko-jins parted. The elders bowed to them. "Thank you for helping our village, you are now our village's friend."

A lady with long flowing hair smiled cattily at him, moving in front to drap a metal necklace around his neck, with a pendant carved intricately from wood, resembling a sort of cat god with wings.

"That will tell all neko-jins that you are a friend," The elder explained and Kai smiled sincerely, clutched his gift in one hand, and inclined his back and head in thanks. "To Kai Hiwatari and Ian Papov!"

The neko-jins cheered. And even the White Tigers did so. Their gratitude for someone to someone who saved their village was clear, despite Kai being one of their old enemies. They were not an ungrateful bunch. At least for today, they would let bygones be bygones and feast together.

Kai was ushered to the table where Rei and Ian were seating. Kai gave an exasperated smile as he was fussed over, many villagers thanking him individually, and pouring wine for him, taking food for him, etc. He spoke pack to them patiently and graciously in chinese, and watched their eyes glower in joy and admiration at his conduct and grace.

"You have the ladies smitten," Rei whispered lowly to Kai in english, giving a little grin.

Kai only snorted in amusement and said nothing, obviously used to having attention showered upon him. Ian however, squirmed in his seat and smiled awkwardly at the attention, overloaded and unsure of what to do. He only disarmed the men, he didn't see what the fuss was about, after all, he was hardly praised and appreciated in his life.

"Eat, Ian," Kai said softly in Russian. Gratefulness and relief flitted over Ian's expression as he picked up chopsticks and started to eat. Kai was done quickly, coughing politely to excuse himself. Standing up to leave as he mumbled his gratitude for the delicious meal.

A small hand grabbed onto his shirt.

"You're leaving already?"

A lost voice that called out sadly.

Eyes turned to watch them. Ian adamantly kept his tight clutch on Kai, desperate eyes not leaving Kai's softening ones.

"I'm sorry."

An apologetic tone as Kai released Ian's hand from his shirt, but still holding that small hand in his. "I'll come back. I have to check on the rest. And my business awaits."

"You promise?"

"I do."

Ian's hand slipped away, and he stared at his food, quickly losing appetite. Kai gave a helpless smile and ruffled Ian's hair. "I'll be back," Kai repeated to reassure the lonely, understanding boy.

"Good bye."

"Goodbye Ian."

"Bang wo zao gu ta," Kai whispered to Rei, who nodded seriously, after the scene of affection between the two ex-abbey boys. Kai cast a last look at the frowning boy who was poking at his food and left quietly. Silence ensued in the room, everyone speechless to the touching farewell the two shared.

The other White Tigers shared a look amongst themselves, doubt clear in their eyes. Rumors said the Blitzkrieg boys were a violent gangsters who had no emotions. Rumors said they were a barbaric, traitorous bunch who did things for their own benefit and cared for nothing but themselves. And they believed those rumors. Believed them until today. They watched as that suddenly small looking boy bite his lip and leave the table, holding back tears. And they knew they had been wrong.

****End of Ian's chapter two****

* * *

_XP: What Kai last said to Rei was, "Help me take good care of him"._

_So sweet... ;_;_

_Kai has a sweet side to the smallest member of the Blitzkrieg Boys... D'awwww._

Hope you all liked it, and sorry for the long wait! As usual, tell me what you liked, and if there are errors etc!


	8. Tala in America (Two)

_XP: Holidays are coming to and end and exams are here to hunt me again... sigh. But o' well, cest la vie. I'm really proud of myself for this chapter! :D 5k+ words~ I've really outdone myself!_

_For those who read Fighting for Freedom and Silence, please note that I've updated it around a week ago! I updated them really close so you might have missed it xD_

**_Many thanks to my loyal reviewers, wonderful people you are! _**

**_OneRiddle: You're very much welcome! I thank you very much for your support of my fics and your constant reviews which honestly have helped motivate me (:_**

**_Orange Spartans: Thank you very much for your continued support and review! (':_**

**_IceKrystal: I'm 90 percent certain you will love this chapter. Sounds like you have some good friends! (: Good for you! Remember, a few close friends is better than many friends that don't truly care about you._**

**Pheonix09: It has indeed been a while eh? How ya been? :D Thanks for your continued support!**

**somestuff: Hey there! Your review has made me think. And this is the answer I came up with: Kai wants the village to settle it themselves and grow closer bonds, having pride, strength and trust instead of relying on a 'savior', allowing them to become confident about facing future obstacles and believing there is power in unity. This spirit will allow the village to survive independently in the long run :D I hope you're satisfied with this answer!**

**Rangerapprentice: Oh God, how long have you supported my stories and helped me improve with my writing? 4 years? More? :') Thank you so much, really. Your name has become a familiar one amongst my reviews and I'm always glad to read them. **

**MisstiqueRose: Indeed, Ian is adorable~! He's one of many charms, that midget. I'm glad you like the bits of chinese :D Please continue reading to watch his progress!**

**MorteGiver: Here's the new chapter, my dear reader! I hope you like this one :D Kai is ALWAYS AWESOME! HEEHEE. **

_Background: Tala is sent to Max's house to stay with him and his mum. He will be attending Max's school, which I stereotyped for amusement and storyline. I don't really know much about the Allstars so I did a bit of research. Hope I portray them right. Thus far, Tala is starting to care for Max as a little brother, and things were going well until Judy slapped Tala due to a misunderstanding. Will Tala be able to forgive her? Will people still bully Max? What is with Michael? Will Kai come and visit...? :D_

Have fun reading!

* * *

*****Start of chapter 2 of Tala in America*****

_The abbey hit me for a reason. _

_They hit me to toughen me, or when I did something wrong. _

_That woman hit me due to her own stupidity and misconceptions._

Tala huffed, shooting rounds after rounds of bullets into the bullseye of the target. It was 5am in the morning. He got sick of laying around in bed pretending to be asleep so he walked the 30 minutes walk to school so he could sneak in and use the air-rifle practice room. More bullets littered the ground as he did so, clattering and gathering messily over the polished floor.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

The recoil soothed him. This was what he was used to. Mindless practice. Relentless perfection. Violence. Weapons. Firing and firing repeatedly. The monotony was comforting. The endlessness was a given. Something unchanging.

Not like this damn place he was thrown into without a choice, this world which seems to be without structure.

Clapping met his ears, cutting off the repeating sound of gunshots for the past half an hour.

Tala spun around and pointed his gun at the smirking face of Michael, who raised his hands in surrender.

"In the place I come from," Tala snarled, "It doesn't matter even if you raise your fucking hands, Parker. I'll still shoot you in your smug face to remove that annoying smile forcibly."

Michael's smile fell. "I come in peace though. Your shooting really was good. I know a pro when I see one. I wasn't trying to mock you."

"Yeah? Your face tells another story," Tala snorted, keeping the gun.

"Well, better live with it, coz I was born with this face and I'm not planning to go plastic surgery anytime soon. Wait, you're done already?" Michael frowned.

"What's it to you?" Tala raised an eyebrow as he kept the gun. He's used up half the bullets in the box, and he wasn't staying around to be chewed out about it.

"Nothing." Michael raked a hand through his hand, an easygoing smile replacing the frown. "I just wanted to watch a bit more, that's all. You should join shooting. You'd win all the competitions, hands down."

Tala eyed him suspiciously, picking up his slingbag

"Or you could join sports, you'd be good at sports too," Michael continued.

"You know I don't get along with those muscleheads that are absorbed in sports. Wasn't Steven in your beyblade team?" Tala huffed in irritation, slinging his bag over his shoulder and striding past Michael. Tala stood outside to wait for Michael, who was surprised. He quickly got out, and watched as Tala relocked the doors with some picks that definitely did not seem legal.

"As tempting as it was to lock you inside..." Tala trailed, walking ahead again. "State your motives."

"Huh? Was I that obvious? I don't really like Stevens, his ego and I'm-better-than-you-coz-I'm-a-fucking-jock-who-sco res-girls-and-wins-competitions really gets to me," Michael explained.

"Hypocrite~" Tala called out, rolling his eyes.

"What? No! You've seen him yourself! How he's all brawn and no brain, lording over everyone. And the worst part is, people fall over their own feet to be part of his circle, to be acknowledged as somebody just be hanging with him!" Michael continued in exasperation. "I'm not like him at all! Sure, I may not be all that smart, but hey, I actually think. And, I may act like an arrogant ass but I don't strut around and push boys into lockers and beat the shit out of them."

"And because you aren't good enough, you want me to take revenge for you?" Tala spun around again, staring at Michael straight in the face.

"Hm. Maybe because I haven't seen you this close-up before, but you're really pretty. Those large screens that show your face before beybattles really do you no justice," Michael complimented, leaning in to watch Tala better. "Really, you look better than most, maybe all the girls here. Plus you're natural. No make-up, no falsies."

Tala looked back at him, unimpressed. "You might flatter a girl, but I am no girl, Parker."

"Mmhm, really, those light blue eyes of yours... that pale, smooth skin, little cherub lips..." Michael hummed appreciatively and leaned even closer until they were centimeters apart.

Tala promptly punched him in the nose and continued on his way.

"OW! DAMN, TALA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Michael howled, holding his nose.

"Sexual harassment."

"I was just stating facts!" Michael sniffed, as Tala turned to look at him again. Seeing how pathetic and helpless he looked, Tala sighed, fished out a tissue, from a pack, gave it to him, and left again.

"Oh, I know now! You're just shy!" Michael grinned slyly, covering the rapid bloodflow. "You make me pms from my nose then give me a tampon!"

"You want me to hit you somewhere where it'll hurt more?!" Tala threatened from afar.

Michael gulped and covered his crotch. "Hey! Consider the sports shit, alright?"

There was no answer, but Michael knew Tala had heard.

"Tala! There you are!" Max cried out in relief.

Tala looked up for his book and red ipod that Kai had mailed him, not bothering to unplug his earphones. He could hear just fine through the metal that blasted into his ears.

"I really sorry about yesterday with my mum and everything...I just..." Max huffed, apparently he had been running around to find Tala, drenched in sweat. Tala smiled, and patted the seat beside him. Max gratefully took a seat down and drank from the water bottle that Tala passed to him.

"I don't blame you, it wasn't ever your fault," Tala replied softly, passing Max a tissue to wipe his sweat with.

"No, um, I'm apologising for my mum..." Max said awkwardly as he did so, not looking at Tala as he tried to find the words, not noticing Tala's smile fall. "Er, she... she's just bad at showing affection. She's a little rash, I know, and she's real strict, but that's only coz she herself grew up that way, but she's actually really nice under all that."

"Are there school dorms?" Tala asked with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hm? Uh, there is, but..." Max trailed off, unsure of what Tala was driving at.

"Good. Can I live there from now on? No need to worry about the expenses, I'm sure that Kai would be fully willing to sponsor," Tala continued with the smile plastered on his face.

"No, Tala! Please, just give her a second chance..." Max whispered.

"There is no second chance to us, Max. You have to understand that," Tala said quietly, making a gun gesture with his fingers, pointing it straight at his head. "Bang. Can I still live again?"

Max trembled, at a loss for words.

"No. Only in games. And life is not a game," Tala said gently, getting up from his seat on the bench the mini-garden the school had.

"But life is a game!" Max screamed suddenly, shocking Tala into flinching. Max lowered his voice. "You don't get to choose your parents. You don't get to choose your circumstances. It all happens by some crazy predestined thing. Whatever is up there, if there is, toys with us for their own sick entertainment. Like some crazy rollercoaster ride, throwing us into hell, sending us some reprieve, only to make us fall _all the harder_."

"I... I didn't know you were so cynical, Max," Tala replied with wide eyes. But he stopped walking, standing there to listen to Max.

"Nobody knows," Max replied with a sardonic smile. "But don't you agree, Tala? Life is but a sick game played by a twisted dictator up there."

"I've stopped believing in god ages ago," Tala mumbled as he stared up at the clear blue sky.

"So have I," Max admitted bitterly. "They never granted me my wishes."

"I like your views on religion," Tala grinned suddenly, moving closer to straighten Max's crooked tie from running. "What I don't get is why you're protecting your mom."

"Tala, she's my bloodkin. It's like what you feel towards Bryan, maybe. Even if he made mistakes, you'd forgive him, because your ties are more important than that," Max explained, eyes dark as he continued to stare up at the sky. "Because you couldn't ever break free from those bonds, you'd forgive them over, and over again. So can you understand, Tala? Can you give her another chance for me?"

"Alright," Tala agreed as he watched the boy in front of him, so different from the cheerful boy he first met. He smiled lightly, brushing off imaginary dust off Max's shoulders. "Once more. For you."

"Thank you Tala," Max smiled, gaining some of that light and joy he was famous for. "Then, shall we go? The bell's about to ring."

Tala nodded, taking the hand that Max offered. They walked to the school building, and it was no surprise to see Brian sneering at them by the lockers.

"Move," Max simply said. "I need my books."

"I don't think so, fag boy. And I see you're holding hands with your gay boytoy," Brian sneered, flanked by his group of friends, closing into them and cracking his knuckles. "I haven't had revenge for last time."

"Back for a new discipline lesson, you rabid stray?" Tala smirked, eyes glowing dangerously.

"Hey, don't touch Max."

"Rick," Max greeted. Rick nodded in response. The two had tagteamed in beybattles before, and Rick did not like to watch Max get picked on just because he was small and was restricted by Judy. Rick had been persuaded to join Steven and Brian's football team due to his build and strength. Max was rejected without even trials due to his small stature, and because Judy had intervened saying it was barbaric and dangerous. She'd rather he play tennis with Emily. She said that aloud and that's where things went downhill about him being a mommy's boy, not that she knew.

"But seeing this faggot just makes me want to beat his face in," Brian glared at Max who stared back defiantly. "Why do you have two of my best players defending you huh? What's so special about you?"

"Maybe because he can have intelligent conversation unlike you?" Tala snorted in amusement, dodging the punch that flew towards his face. "Anyway, weren't you supposed to be suspended? Why are you back here?"

"No, Brian! Didn't Eddy tell you about Tala?" Rick whispered harshly

"Yeah, so he's from a strong and violent team, so what? I can win this girly boy anytime!" Brian thundered, drawing a crowd. Tala spotted Michael's face amongst the many spectators and sighed. He eyes were practically glittering in hopes for entertainment.

"Hang on, I fear you may hurt yourself when you punch me," Tala said mockingly, and proceeded to disarm himself, throwing a few hidden knives from all over his body down to the floor. "I wasn't sure about the safety of your country so I brought a few when I left during the early morning. But I can tell there's no threat."

Brian shuddered as Tala grinned murderously. "I shouldn't use my pointy things against you, hm? Since I heard you have a match coming up and all."

"You bitch!" Brian rushed forward to throw a flurry of punches that Tala avoided deftly, quickly tripping the boy so he fell flat on his face.

The crowd snickered and laughed at his humiliation.

School is a disgusting place, Tala decided.

Brian picked himself up, face a rudy red color with his anger and embarrassment.

"He's coming," Max muttered with dead eyes as he stared apathetically like he had given up. Tala could sudden see flashes of images of Max silently getting beaten repeatedly everyday at school in front of a crowd like this, just because Brian didn't like his face. Tala snarled in disgust, glaring at Brian murderously.

Brian swung at Max instead, intent on hitting at least someone to salvage his broken pride. Tala, with his swift knife hand, hit Brian at the elbow so it dislocated.

Some light returned to Max's eyes with that, Tala noted with relief. He was about to strike again, but Eddy stood in his way.

"You've already won, Tala," Eddy said quietly. "I'm really sorry about this. Don't tell the teachers about this, alright? We really need him on our team. I'll bring him back to his house now."

Tala lowered his hand in disappointment. But he relented, tilting his head to show that Eddy could leave. On second thought, he moved forward to reattach the joint, making Brian howl in pain. "Saves the cost of medical bills, and solves the possibility of suspicion," Tala said with a quirk of his lips, amused by the tears in Brian's eyes. "Better stay chained at home now, you mangy stray, Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"You... you...!" Tala tuned him out, dragging Max, who had turned away from the spectacle to retrieve his books, away. Max kicked his locker shut with his foot and followed quickly.

"Good show?" Tala grinned.

Max's eyes were alight, not with childish joy, but with some twisted form of child-like, sadistic delight. Like how young boys might've found squishing ants fun, or biting the heads off of chocolate bunnies or replacing toy heads with each other's so it'll look funny and weird.. "Yes. I enjoyed it."

"Good, it was performed for you after all," Tala smirked at Max's elated expression.

"Indeed, splendid performance!" Michael rushed up, and Tala rolled his eyes in weariness.

"You know what, Max? I think I'm just going to skip classes for the day," Tala sighed in exasperation at Michael's enthusiasm

"You're not coming with me?" Max pouted.

Tala hesitated. Then he wondered, why did he ponder on the suggestion? Why did he want to follow and protect this boy and his smile? Was it due to his nature which had allowed him to become captain in the first place? Tala Ivanov was a natural born leader whose protective instinct and leadership capabilities far surpassed that of normal boys his age. Was it due to the absence of his team that caused him to direct his attention to Max as someone to look after? In other words, a substitute? Tala frowned to himself at that idea. No, Max was no replacement. And his team mates were so extraordinary in their own rights that they could never be replaced. What had caused this protective urge then?

Max stared at him with his baby blue eyes.

Ahh.

Tala understood now.

Because Max was like a fluffy baby bird who wings were restrained until he could not fly, injured from its captors, and yet, held sharp talons which did no real damage but showed his will to fight and live on. Something innocent, something which need help. His potential had not been drawn out, as compressed as it was in those figurative chains, and with love and care, a little polishing, a little push... it would florish and burst out. Like how he felt when he first met his Blitzkrieg Boys! Like how he prodded and encouraged them to grow their own personalities, styles and attitudes...

Tala regarded Max with interest.

Max held his scrutinizing stare curiously and did not back down.

_Interesting. _Max was indeed special.

"What are you guys doing? Communicating telepatically? I want to join in too!" Michael cut in obnoxiously, and Tala shoved his palm into Michael's face, shutting him up and pushing it away effectively.

"Next class is gym," Max said miserably.

Tala understood instantly. With Max's baby face and small build, he would be picked on.

"Ah, alright. I'll go for gym," Tala said easily with a casual smile. "I haven't had a workout in ages. 'Sides, I want to see the standard here."

Max brightened up immediately. So did Michael. That guy probably wanted to get his daily dose of entertainment though. They went into the locker rooms, and the guys did a double take when they saw Tala with Max, obviously they weren't expecting a companion with their target of bullying. Michael squeezed in behind them as well, quickly changing. Max pulled Tala to a corner, and he started to change with guys staring at him.

"They normally harass me a little," Max scoffed with a quiet whisper. "They wanted to check if I had a dick."

Tala silently took the extra gym clothes Max had.

All guys that wanted to check Tala stopped short as Tala removed his shirt, showing various scars from the abbey. Gunshot wounds, knife scars, whip lines... Tala shot them a murderous, pointed look from the corner of his eye, and they flinched and hurriedly turned away without knowing the reason for their fear. Tala smirked condescendingly at their response, watching them scurry to change and leave the room.

Of course, they had been expecting to see a scrawny body with smooth skin that would not pose a fight. Not one of a warrior's who had been in several death fights and survived. Tala looked over to Max while in his state of bemused scorn, and stopped short. Indeed, Max Tate was grinning and enjoying the responses. His blue eyes were alight with a devil's glee. It was almost on a sick level, how much Max was enjoying watching them squirm for a change. Max composed himself when he saw Tala staring, toning it down to give an overjoyed, child-like smile instead. Tala smiled in amusement and ruffled Max's hair. It was like watching Ian enjoy seeing his victims get pranked.

"Alright, let's go guys!" Michael beamed, and they went out together.

The class was seating in an orderly manner of 4 people on a row, and after Michael sat down, Tala saw that all the lines were filled and they had to start a new one with only 2 people. Which meant Max usually sat in a new row alone. Tala's eyes narrowed as Max excitedly pulled him over to take a seat. Seriously, what was with the system here? Max was, thus far, the most acceptable boy he's seen.

"We're playing dodge ball today," The coach announced. "Now, I don't want a repeated spectacle of last time alright? You play fair. You don't just aim at our blondie. And you don't attack your own teammates. And out is out, no more throwing of balls. Now form your teams."

Tala could see now why Max had wanted him to come so desperately. It was just outright class bullying here. The teams formed quickly enough. Only he and Max were left. And he could see that it used to be Max rejected alone due to uneven numbers. Now with even numbers, the teams were arguing of who would take the 'faggot' and who the 'new girly boy'.

"You don't even have to do this," Tala growled lowly. "I'll be in a team with Max. The rest of you can go against us."

There was an outroar at the ludicrousness of 2 boys going up against 18 others, but the larger boys. more powerful and higher up on the social ladder, soon agreed on the arrangement. Why not? They get to out them more easily.

"This will be a piece of cake, easier than my sister's math homework," One chortled. "She's five!" The other boys laughed, as Tala ignored them, walking to their side of the gym. Thus it started, with them graciously letting Tala start first. They would soon regret it. Max stood unsurely behind Tala who felt the ball's weight with his hand and experimentally threw it up and down slightly.

"Get on with it, girly boy," One boy sneered.

That he did.

Tala immediately snapped his arm foward, so suddenly that no one saw it coming. It hit the boy's face and rebounced back to Tala's awaiting hands. The force was so strong that the boy fell down hard to the ground, nose broken and bleeding. Tala continued to use the element of surprise while it lasted, he aimed for another quick hit, running this time to get the rebound ball which went slighted off course. He threw it rapidly again, and this time it hit another boy in the head, causing the ball to rebound and hit another boy. It wasn't even 3 seconds and yet Tala had gotten four boys down.

Everyone else stared in awe at Tala's handiwork as the ball rolled to the other end of the gym. All the boys were on the ground, one unconscious, one holding a rapidly flowing nose, another two holding their heads in pain.

Tala grinned viciously. "Well, that sure _was_ easier than a five year old girl's homework," Tala mocked back at them as he easily caught the attempt at shooting him down. He shot the ball again, once again hitting some defenceless guy's head. Once again, but this time the guy expected it and held up his hands at his head. The sheer force of Tala's throw had him falling backwards regardless, and the ball flew up in the air, near the line divide. Tala quickly rushed in front, kicking a foot up high to kick it backwards towards Max. Max, slightly stunned, blinked back into life, rushed in front, did a feint, and hit another guy's leg. It wasn't as spectacular, sure, but it had both Max and Tala grinning in pride.

Next one, Tala went for Michael whose snickering face and bright eyes in enjoyment of the situation was annoying him too much. To his surprise, Michael actually caught it and threw it back, but Tala managed to dodge it. Michael grinned in satisfaction at Tala's shocked look. However, it was shortlived as he took a ball in his stomach. When there was one guy left, however, the guy aimed for Max. Tala, without thinking, reaching his hand to block the harsh blow, outing himself, leaving Max against one guy.

Max gulped as cheers and boos erupted in the background. Tala cursed in Russian and laid an apologetic hand on Max's shoulder as he left the court. Max picked up the ball nervously and looked at the sneering guy on the other side.

"You can do it Max!" Tala's confident voice sounded out amongst the cacophony of sounds. It had the authorative, encouraging, final edge of a leader. It's like receiving one of Kai's pep talks.

Max closed his eyes to compose himself, breathing out deeply as he held the ball in front of his head. His bright blue eyes opened in determination. Stepping in front, he made a mad dash in front, lifting his left leg as though to run left and toss from the left side, but his left leg stepped behind his right and his pirouetted, spinning quickly to the right, throwing and hitting the guy's left. A feint. It was just like Max's style, who was a defensive blader.

Dead silence invaded the room, then Tala laughed and clapped for Max. Max positively beamed as he ran back to Tala who was seating at the benches. Tala pulled Max down by hooking his arm around Max's shoulders giving Max some sort of one armed hug as he chuckled and ruffled the blond hair of the sweet kid who won. Disbelief was etched on the other boys' faces.

"You guys must have cheated!"

"What sore losers," Max actually scoffed, too high on his win to care. "You disgraceful idiots, beaten by your so called 'faggot' and 'girly boy', what does that make you huh?"

The gym door slammed open.

A man with dual colored hair, red eyes, dressed in an immaculate suit appeared.

"KAI!" Max called out in absolute surprise and elation as he ran towards his team captain, the man he admired most in the world. Kai gave a charming smile and ruffled the hair of the happy boy who latched onto him with a tight hug. "Oh my god, what are you doing here? I've not seen any of you for so long..."

"Kai," Tala greeted from the bench, a towel draped over his shoulders. He lifted one end to wipe away his sweat.

"Tala," Kai called back with a wider, handsome smirk. "I'm here to check on you and Tala, but from the match I watched, I suppose you guys are doing fine."

"Yes, Tala's basically beating them all to the ground," Max chirped happily.

"He's indeed a valuable and extremely skilled ally to have," Kai praised, looking Tala straight in the eye to make sure his compliment got across. Tala snorted but raised his uncapped bottle in some form of salute before tipping it back. Max stopped hugging Kai to step back and take a better look at Kai. Kai had gotten taller, seemed to be more talkative, and he seemed to have increased in his charisma and attention grabbing aura. He seemed more confident and business-like as well.

"Who are you, what are you doing in here?" The coach demanded. "You don't have a valid reason to-"

Kai took out his namecard from his inner coat pocket in a swift, fluid motion which implied him doing it hundreds of times before. The man took it and his eyeballs nearly fell from their sockets with how wide his eyes went. "H-H-Hiwatari Enterprise?"

"That's right, billionaire, world's largest businessman, sponsor of your school," Kai spelled out and gave a predatory, condescending smile. "I have more right to be here than you over here, and anywhere else. And now, I'm taking two of your students out for lunch, and you can't do anything to stop it."

The man gaped as Tala gracefully got off his seat to stride over to Kai's side, standing closely to him. Kai never allowed anyone to get so near him in those business functions or parties, and thus this was saying something. Tala was enjoying all the shocked looks and decided to make a bigger show, lifting Kai's arm to look at the watch to check the time. Kai Hiwatari also never allowed people to touch him other than handshakes, after all.

"Have a nice day," The words were pleasant, along with Kai's tone, but those wide red eyes were telling another story. The three turned to leave, and the class watched as Max hung onto Kai's left arm and started to talk cheerily while Tala reached over playfully to swipe Kai's phone from his pocket, playing games on it.

Those who knew of beyblade did not know of Kai's influence and those who knew of Kai's status did not know beyblade and thus did not know beybladers and their teams. Thus, everyone was stunned in the gym.

"Awesome," Michael breathed out. "He's really good at sports after all. And Hiwatari really knows how to make an entrance, huh?"

*****Cut off*****

* * *

*****In the restaurant after Kai's awesome driving*****

"Did you see their faces!" Max beamed as Kai gave him an indulging smile, sipping his wine. They were eating in a private room in a high-class restaurant, and were catching up. Tala cut off a piece of steak and bit into it in bliss. Max was digging into his dessert with joy and enthuse.

"Bryan is doing as well as he can possibly do, but I fear boredom will make him cause havoc," Kai spoke up, making Tala listen to him attentively. "But I believe Grandpa Granger can do something about him. Ian is alright in the village. Rei is taking good care of him and I've got him enough batteries to last more than a few weeks. I'm going to visit Spencer after you two."

"I'll take care of Max," Tala spoke up, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "You have nothing to fear. No one will bully him in my presence."

"I believe no one will dare after _my_ presence," Kai retorted cheekily. Both Max and Tala smiled at Kai's childish expression. "Plus, I was supposed to check on _you_ to make sure you're alright, Tala."

"Don't worry, I'm more logical than those brats," Tala grinned. "I understand the mechanics of the outside world and can adapt fine, Kai. It's my Blitzkrieg Boys that I worry about. I won't ever be caught by the authorities like Bryan might, I won't try to escape and get lost like Ian might, and Spencer..." Tala smiled a little sadly. "He might do drastic things for his family."

"Your faith in them astounds me," Kai snorted.

Tala merely smiled in response, eating his dessert.

"... You're really alright?" Kai asked again, looking at Tala with concern. Tala turned to look into those ruby red eyes and hesitated for a second. His cheek throbbed with the phantom pain of Judy slapping him, but Tala supposed it was a small matter. Beatings were nothing, let alone a simple slap... right?

"I am, you better hurry to check on Spencer," Tala turned back to his dessert, evading Kai's eyes.

Kai frowned and laid a comforting hand on Tala's shoulder. "You know what to do if there's any problems. Call me." Kai turned to Max, showing the offer extended to him too.

Max's eyes turned glassy and he gave a trembling smile. "I'm fine, Kai. Thank you so much. Thank you so much too, Tala. I don't know if I'd still be here if not for you two."

Kai's face turned confused, but Tala knew exactly what Max was talking about. Max had obviously thought of running away from home or suicide due to the relentless bullying and social outcasting.

"I'll take care of you, Max." Tala repeated firmly._ You won't have to endure anything alone anymore._ "Kai, you'd better leave to go find Spencer now, it's a long trip to Russia."

"Alright," Kai conceded. "Just let me take you guys home."

*****Skipping school and going home straight*****

* * *

"Max, you're home! Tala too..." Judy looked like she couldn't believe it as Max dragged in a reluctant Tala. She had noticed his disappearance early in the morning and had been worried. She had even called the school and was glad to hear that he was still attending."Oh, Tala..." She reached a hand up to touch Tala's cheek, and Tala flinched and slapped her hand away like he couldn't stand it. Hurt, she withdrew her hand, holding it with her other one. "I'm really sorry Tala, really. I didn't know what was going on, and it was wrong of me to assume like that. Please forgive me?"

Max nudged him with a pleading look, and Tala sighed. Drawing a deep breath and closing his eyes, Tala composed himself.

"I forgive you, Judy," Tala said quietly, and she smiled with tears in her eyes, and Tala suddenly saw the resemblance of her and Max as she hugged him in relief. Confused, he raised his hands to gently hug her back as she held onto him tightly, crying and muttering words of "Thank God..."

Tala had never known a mother's warm embrace.

Max grinned and joined the hug, enveloping his arms around the both of them. Tala's eyes fluttered close at the warmth around him and in his heart. He leaned into their embrace fully, smiling softly at the comfort he felt at this moment. Yes, he could give her a second chance. Perhaps his 'second chance' at life forced upon him wasn't so bad after all.

*****End of Chapter 2 of Tala in America*****

* * *

_XP: Yes, they skipped school for half a day and Judy said not a thing. Maybe she was just that worried huh? (:_

_Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review! It means a lot. _


End file.
